Once In A Lifetime Love
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: This story follows four couples as they go through the trials that love brings upon them. Whether they'll make it or not, it depends on the strength of their relationship. Cody/OC. John/OC. Randy/OC. Ted/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Surprise, surprise, I have another story. But this time around, it's not only focused on one couple, not even two. It's focused on four couples. Now, this story of mine is a favorite of mine because I feel I have so much more to explore and create since I have four couples to work with. I hope you all will like this story because it's one of my favorites. The drama's there, but the friendship as well and of course the humor. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar, just my story idea.**

* * *

**Prologue**

- Cassidy -

Cassidy walked out of her class, feeling relieved as ever. She hated that class. She had no idea why she was taking it, but apparently, it was requirement for graduation. Cassidy was majoring in Architecture. She had no idea why that would be a requirement, but who was she to argue with her school requirements?

It has always been a dream of hers to see a building that she built. At first her parents thought it was one of those childhood ambitions that would eventually fade away as she grew older, but it obviously didn't.

She pursued her dreams and here she is now, one year away from graduating and she couldn't be anymore excited.

In fact, she never dreamt of studying in Los Angeles. She always thought that she would stay in Florida for the rest of her life, but then again, she flew back and forth from Los Angeles and Florida, maybe she was bound to make California her home some day.

Her mother lived in Florida while her father lived in Los Angeles with his new family. Cassidy's parents got a divorced when she was eight years old. It hurt much more than she let on, watching her father move out of their home was pretty traumatizing for her. Her mother brought her to a psychologist, but Cassidy wasn't responding so they stopped going. She just learned to deal with the whole situation on her own. She buried herself in school work and excelled academically, shutting out her social life.

After the whole divorce situation, she just couldn't believe in love ever existing between a man and woman. She was ten and it was hard for her to understand what was going on, but as years went by and she noticed the dislike between her parents, it made her wonder if love ever existed in their relationship. Given, they don't always dislike one another, but when they do, it's just unbelievable to her how everything turned out.

Since her father was in Los Angeles, she rarely spends time with him, but he does try to be there for her as much as he could, after all she is his first born and the only daughter he has. With his new wife, he had two boys, Justin and Michael. Justin is twelve years old and Michael is nine.

But all of a sudden, everything changed.

About two years ago, she moved to Los Angeles, California, with a family friend of hers, Ted DiBiase. She needed a job and Ted's mother offered her a job to be Ted's assistant. She declined at first, but Martha told her that Ted would pay for her education in Los Angeles as she helped him around. Ted was moving to Los Angeles for some new found freedom. As much as he loved Florida, he wanted to experience living in another state. Martha feeling that her son shouldn't be out in Los Angeles alone, convinced Cassidy to go with Ted since she knew the place well. She couldn't refuse the offer. She wanted to finish her education and her mother just didn't have that money available for her, so she accepted the offer.

Before moving with him, Ted and Cassidy never said much to each other. They never found it necessary to say anything to each other besides a simple hello or goodbye. It's not like they hated each other. They had no problem with one another, but there was just nothing to say to one another.

Once they left, Cassidy knew that she would have to start talking to Ted. It wasn't horrible for her since Ted was easy to talk to. It was a bit hard at first since neither she nor Ted wanted to open up to one another, they mostly made small talk.

But the day Ted and Lora broke up, that was the day everything changed for them.

Ted confided in her and from that day on, they talked about everything and anything. All of their secrets were revealed to one another. They found it to be therapeutic and comforting. It was only the two of them. They had no one else in Los Angeles, but themselves.

Cassidy hated going over her father's home, she despised her father for what happen between her mother and him. He was the one who chose to leave them and it was a thought that Cassidy could never forget. She wasn't going to ignore him. She couldn't. No matter how much he hurt her, he was still her father, no matter what.

Ted and Cassidy are the best of friends. They found it to be a bit weird on how everything changed between them, but they weren't complaining. Now they questioned why they have never spoken to one another before. They seem so alike, but yet they were different. For example, Cassidy didn't like wrestling. She didn't see the interest people have in it, but that didn't mean she didn't watch wrestling shows. She didn't have a choice. Ted would usually drag her along whenever she could come with him to travel. Not the most interesting she's seen, but it was entertaining nonetheless.

There was nothing they couldn't share to one another. Well maybe except one thing.

Ted was madly in love with Cassidy, but the problem is, she didn't return the feelings.

- Alicia -

Alicia walked out of the kitchen, pulling down the uniform she wore. She honestly hated dresses. She has never liked them, maybe except when she was a child, but now that she could make her own decisions about her clothing, she avoided dresses at all cost. But since she was working in an American style 50s diner, dresses were required. It wasn't very short, but she would have preferred some pants, shorts even, as long as she could stay away from dresses.

She sighed.

She hated this job, but it helped pay her bills. More importantly, it kept food on the table for her son, Alexander. She had Alexander at the age of twenty-one years old. These days, having a kid in that age was pretty common, maybe even younger.

She was young and naïve. It's not an excuse. She wasn't trying to make an excuse either. She never regretted having Alexander; she just regretted having him with the wrong person.

But having him taught her many things. She learned how it is to work hard for not only yourself, but for someone else's benefit as well. She felt how her parents felt when they had her. Now, she appreciates all her parents' hard work more than she ever did before.

She grew up quickly and at times she hated that at times, but it made her a better person.

Alicia walked over to a customer and took their order. She placed the order and stood by the counter, waiting for anyone to call her over. They weren't so busy today so she had time to serve everyone who needed help. It was a Tuesday afternoon and in about an hour, she was getting off work for a bit to pick up Alexander.

She has been working in Americana for about four years now. At first, it was hard since she had to find people to take care of Alexander and she had to readjust to a couple of things. Her parents willingly helped her, taking care of Alexander as she worked and continued her studies.

She refused to give up her studies. She knew the only way she could have a better future is for her to finish her education. She was thankful for her parents support. Without it, she truly didn't know how she would make it.

Alexander's father was nonexistent in his life and she preferred it that way.

He was an asshole.

They dated for about two months and when he finally got what he wanted, he walked out on her. When she told him she was pregnant, he refused to own up to his child. She despised him for that and still does, but now, it was for different reasons. He deprived his own son of having a father and for that, she will forever despise him. She didn't want him back, all she wanted was for him to know his son, but he was obviously not interested.

But she didn't care. She didn't need him. As long as she had Alexander, she didn't want anyone else.

She placed the plate in front of the customer, giving them a warm smile before walking back behind the counter. Her co-worker, Joanna smiled at her.

"You know, I wouldn't even suspect you hated this job when I see that smile on your face." Joanna teased making Alicia laugh.

"Now, I do not hate this job, it's just not my day today." She replied.

"Yes, well yesterday wasn't your day either and the day before that." Joanna looked at her with concern. "Is everything alright?"

Alicia smiled. "Everything is fine, Alex's been sick so I haven't gotten much sleep."

Joanna nodded her head. "Ah, I see, you know I'm really proud of you. You've handled this whole single parent situation with your head held up high. I've never heard a complain from you."

"You know, it's hard to complain when I come home to Alexander. Every time I see him, all the stress just gets wiped off my body." Alicia replied.

"I know what you mean honey, my little princess does that to me as well." Joanna smiled before walking over to a customer.

Alicia smiled. She looked down the counter and laughed. As much as she told him not to come see her, he still does. They could always talk in private, but he always insisted on bothering her at work. Not that she mind. She loves having John Cena bug her in the middle of the morning, whenever he was in town.

She walked over to him and smiled. "Good morning, you're here again."

He smiled. "Told you that you couldn't get rid of me, how are you this morning?"

"Jolly," She winked. "You? Seems like you had a rough night."

He had black circles under his eyes, he looked exhausted.

"Yes, another night of partying, fun, fun, fun." John replied.

Alicia poured some coffee in a cup for him, sliding it closer to him once she was down pouring it in the cup.

"I bet, anyways, what can I get for you this morning? Besides coffee,"

He laughed. "The usual, don't really feel like getting anything new."

"Yes, well you never get anything new, if I recall." Alicia teased making him laugh once more.

"You know, you're pretty funny, you should consider quitting this job and becoming a comedian." He teased.

"Oh yes, it's my dream to be a comedian, touring the world, cracking jokes."

Alicia walked away and placed his order. John motioned for her to come over. She looked around at first to make sure that none of the customers she was serving needed her help. Once she was sure, she walked over to John.

"Yes Mr. Cena?" She asked.

"How's Alexander?" He questioned.

"He's good, just a bit sick, but he's getting better."

John nodded his head. "I'll visit him later, what time do you get off work?"

"Around five?"

"Okay, I'll pick you up later then. I haven't seen him in a while, I need to visit him." John said.

Alicia smiled. "You know John, you've been really great to Alexander. But I feel like you feel that you need to see him. You don't John, he's not your son to worry about."

John sighed. "I know, but at times, I wish he was my son. I mean, weren't we a couple as well?"

Alicia gave him a small smile before walking to the kitchen to get John's food.

She hated it when he brought up the past. Before Alicia dated Alexander's father, she was in a serious relationship with John. They were together for about three years and were always happy. They fought, but couples usually do, but towards the end of their relationship, things just started going sour. As much as they tried to work it out, it just wouldn't. Some of their friends said that maybe they just became too serious that they weren't able to handle it. Others say that the desire to date other people broke them apart. Whatever the reason was, in the end, they were over.

Alicia could say that Alexander's father was a rebound.

She never got over John.

After all, you never get over your first love.

- Katie & Cody -

Katie walked out of her bathroom, turning off the lights in her bathroom, wearing only her underwear. She slipped under her covers and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her body. She smiled, closing her eyes letting sleep takeover her body once more.

The pair of arms belonged to Cody Rhodes.

Katie and Cody both got out of a serious relationship about a year ago. When they're relationships ended, that's when they met. Katie and Cody met through John Cena. They were both invited by John to dinner and they exchanged numbers. They went on a date and slept together, starting this whole relationship. Both made it clear to one another that they didn't want a serious relationship, so they didn't have one. Instead they began to just sleep with one another. They couldn't deny it; there was a connection there, whether it was lust or something deeper than that, they weren't really sure. But all they know was that they needed each other.

The best part of their relationship was there was no strings attached, which meant no feelings attached.

Right?


	2. Complications

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback ladies! Keep them coming! And the updates will get longer! Hehehe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar, just my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Complications**

- Katie & Cody -

Katie walked out of her bathroom, turning off the lights in her bathroom, wearing only her underwear. She slipped under her covers and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her body. She smiled, closing her eyes letting sleep takeover her body once more.

The pair of arms belonged to Cody Rhodes.

Katie and Cody both got out of a serious relationship about a year ago. When they're relationships ended, that's when they met. Katie and Cody met through Ted DiBiase. They were both invited by Ted to dinner and they exchanged numbers. They went on a date and slept together, starting this whole relationship. Both made it clear to one another that they didn't want a serious relationship, so they didn't have one. Instead they began to just sleep with one another. They couldn't deny it; there was a connection there, whether it was lust or something deeper than that, they weren't really sure. But all they know was that they needed each other.

The best part of their relationship was there was no strings attached, which meant no feelings attached.

Right?

- A Few Hours Later -

Katie slowly opened her eyes and stretched her body as she laid on her bed. She turned to the side, not surprised to find no one besides her. Cody usually left as soon as he woke up. He never left Katie a note. It wasn't needed.

She sat up and turned towards the clock on her bedside table. It was only eight in the morning. It was her day off. She shouldn't be up this early. Katie laid back down and went back to sleep. She had no plans today, there was no point on being up early.

Cody walked out of the restroom and smiled at Katie's sleeping figure. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead before walking out of her room. He grabbed his car keys and that he left on the kitchen counter and walked out of her apartment.

He couldn't even describe how much he loved his relationship with Katie. It was a no strings attached. There were times were he wished they were something more, but he knew that this is what she wanted. They were free to date other people and there would be no hard feelings. He just found it funny how even though they would go on dates, they would always end up in Katie's bed or his own bed.

It's not like they didn't enjoy their dates, but they couldn't see sleeping with anyone else but one another.

Didn't sound like a no strings attached relationship?

Yes well their relationship is a bit odd.

Cody got in his car and drove away from Katie's apartment building. He hated the confusion that came in their relationship. When he was out with other girls, he felt a bit of guilt running through his body, even though he shouldn't. He wasn't sure if Katie felt the same, but that feeling sucked. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't sleep with other women.

This whole sleeping together situation has been going on for about ten months now and Cody wasn't even sure if this is what he wanted anymore. He liked being in Katie's presence, but he couldn't help but want a serious relationship with her as well. He knew there was a connection there, but whether it was lust or something deeper, he wasn't very sure. He didn't always lust for her, but when she touches him, it gets him started and they just can't stop.

He pulled up his driveway and parked the car inside his garage. He walked in his home and took a shower. He was due to meet John in about an hour so he had time to eat a quick breakfast and then head over to the gym. As soon as he was done with his shower and he was dressed up, he ate a quick breakfast before heading over to the gym.

He parked his car outside the facility and walked in, finding his good friend John Cena walking out of the locker room. John called him over.

"Rhodes, looks like you had a good night." John said commenting at Cody's glow.

Cody laughed. "Yes, well you know, had a good night with Katie."

John shook his head. "I just had to comment on it." John said. "Still can't get used to the fact that you're sleeping with my cousin. So, is your relationship still no strings attached?"

"Nothing has changed for the last ten months John." Cody replied as he walked in the locker room, John following him inside.

"Even though you want it to change, am I right?" John asked, as he sat in front of Cody's locker.

"Yes, but we both know she doesn't want that type of relationship." Cody replied.

"Now, Cody, I know what she wants, you don't know what she wants since you don't talk to her about these types of things." John pointed out.

"Then why won't you enlighten me and tell me what she wants." Cody suggested. "It would make everything so much easier."

John shook his head. "Or you can always just talk to her about how you feel. Maybe you need to show some interest in a relationship that doesn't only consist of sex."

"Are you trying to hint something John?"

"Maybe, but like I've said, you need to talk to her."

John stood up and walked out of the locker room. Kofi walked over to Cody and patted him on the shoulder.

"You must be desperate if you're getting advice from John." Kofi joked making Cody laugh.

Kofi has always been a good friend to him. He of course knew that situation about Katie.

"Yes, well, John is forcing his advice on me, I wasn't asking for it." Cody replied as he began to change for training.

"You know, John is right," Kofi shook his head. "I cannot believe I just said that."

Cody chuckled. "I think Armageddon is coming our way,"

"You guys shouldn't be so harsh, John gives pretty good advice." Evan Bourne butted in.

Cody and Kofi laughed.

"Clothing doesn't count, man." Kofi said.

Evan chuckled. "Okay, well then, why the hell are you running to John for love advice? You can come to me or Kofi. Why John?"

"He knows her better than I do. Maybe he can give me a bit of insight." Cody replied as he closed his locker.

"Well, then I have to agree with John. You can't know what she feels about a certain thing not unless you talk to her. It shouldn't be very hard for you Cody. You know how to talk to women." Evan pointed out.

"Yes, but Katie is different." Cody said as they walked out of the locker.

"How so?" Kofi questioned.

"Because I've never fallen in love with a girl who I began things with by sleeping with her."

- Katie -

Katie walked in the diner Alicia worked in and sat at the counter. Alicia immediately spotted her and smiled.

Alicia and Katie have been the best of friends for about twelve years now. They've never drifted apart and have always been there for one another. Katie is Alex's godmother.

"Ah, another long night?" Alicia teased.

"Well you know how it is when he comes over." Katie winked making Alicia gag.

"I swear to God, must you always answer like that?" Alicia asked.

Katie and Alicia never hid anything from one another. They told each other everything, even their sex lives. Katie would always share with Alicia her latest conquest, including Cody Rhodes.

"You asked honey, I'm just simply answering your question." Katie replied, with a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, that's what I get for asking," Alicia mumbled. "Anyways, what will you have today?"

"Um, just give me the usual." Katie replied. "But add ice cream to that as well."

"Ice cream? I thought you had a good night?" Alicia asked as she jotted down Katie's order.

"Yes, well, I'm confused right now." Katie replied.

Thankfully, Katie was one of the few people who were in the diner right now. It was a little pass two and not much people usually come at that time.

Alicia quickly placed the order before walking back over to Katie.

"Confused about what? I thought you made it clear to one another what type of relationship you wanted." Alicia said.

"Yes, well, it's not my fault I want more than that now. He's just so damn, irresistible." Katie replied making Alicia laugh.

"I knew you would fall for that man's charm. I'm just surprised it took this long." Alicia told her. "What's the problem anyway? Why won't you just talk to him?"

"Ali, Cody and I don't have the same relationship as you and John do. You two built it by being friends first. Cody and I built our relationship based on sex." Katie replied.

"You know there's more to it than that. I mean you two have gone on dates together. You two talk all the time, you know him as well as he knows you." Alicia pointed out.

"True, but I don't know Ali. I mean what if everything we're feeling is just lust and if I take the sex out of the equation, there's nothing there."

The bell rang. Katie's order was done. Alicia got Katie's food and placed it in front of her friend.

"I highly doubt that, babe. I mean, let's be honest here, there is a connection there. You two don't sleep with other people but each other. You do go on dates, but you both have miserable times, not because of the people you go with, but for the simple fact that you refuse to have fun not unless the other is right beside you." Alicia smiled.

"But this was not part of the plan. Things were not supposed to happen in this way."

"Yes well, not everything can go as planned."

"I know, but our relationship is so error proof. But then it's beginning to get complicated."

"You need to talk to him,"

"But it's difficult to talk to Cody."

"Why? Cody's like the easiest person to talk to, besides John."

Katie sighed. "I know, I guess I'm just trying to avoid the idea of talking to him. I don't know if I'm ready to go out there again."

"You need to let Jason go, Katie. That's a part of your past now, Jason shouldn't even cross your mind anymore."

"Yeah, your right. I just need to try and move on. Jason's long gone now. He shouldn't even cross my mind anymore."

Alicia nodded her head. "That's my girl, now eat before your food gets cold."

"Yes mom," Katie teased. "How's Alex? Little man still sick?"

"A bit, he's getting better though."

"That's good, I miss the little guy, I'll visit him some time soon."

"You should, he misses his godmother. Can't tell him that his godmother has been getting busy with Uncle Cody." Alicia teased making Katie smack her.

Alicia walked away after hearing a customer call out for her. Katie sighed and kept on eating her food. She knew she would have to discuss her feelings with Cody soon, but the last person she ever did this with was her ex-boyfriend, Jason.

Jason was a great guy. They were together for about two years, it was good in the beginning, actually everything was always good between them. So what broke them apart? Jason's job. He was promoted and given a job in England. He had asked Katie to move with him, but she couldn't. L.A. was her home. She didn't see herself living anywhere else, but California. This decision broke them apart. Jason wasn't a fan of long distance relationships so they decided to end it. After that break-up, Katie was broken up since she blamed herself for the end of their relationship. If she chose to move with him, they would be fine and they would still be together.

But things happened for a reason. Maybe they weren't meant to be and if they were, then somehow their paths would cross again.

The thing that attracted her to her relationship with Cody was the fact that there was no complications. Nothing could go wrong. There weren't supposed to be any feelings, but as they spent more time together, her feelings grew for him. She was pretty sure that her feelings towards Cody were not driven by lust.

'Why must relationships be so difficult?' Katie thought to herself. 'Damn Cody Rhodes and his charms.'

- Alicia & John -

Alicia punched herself out of work, saying goodbye to her co-workers as she passed them by. She walked out of the back of the restaurant and sure enough, like always, John was waiting for her. He didn't always pick her up since he might have training when she gets out, but when he could, John was always right there waiting for her.

Alicia appreciated John's kindness, but at times, she felt as if he saw it as something he needed to do, which it wasn't. She was fully capable of taking care of herself, but for as long as they've known each other, John always took care of her. It became something that he does without even thinking about it.

She walked over to John and he opened his trunk, placing her stuff inside. He closed the trunk and got inside his car where Alicia was already strapped in.

"So where's Alex?" John asked as he started his car.

"My parent's house." Alicia replied.

John nodded his head and drove out of the parking lot and into the traffic.

"How's school?" John questioned.

Even though Alicia was a full time mom and had a job, she still went to school. It amazed John how she managed to squeeze in school in her already packed agenda, but she manages.

"It's good, one more semester and graduate school here I come." Alicia replied excitedly.

John smiled. "I'm so proud of you Ali, you're doing so well."

"Thanks, that means a lot." She replied.

"You still majoring in the same thing?"

"Of course, you know it's been my dream to become a Chef and working in a diner teaches me a couple of things."

John smiled as he remembered the times when Alicia used to cook for him when he would come over after school. As she cook, he would try to do homework, but instead he would just watch her trying her best to cook a meal for the both of them. She's an amazing cook, experimenting was a part of her cooking process. Some of the things she does made him question her, but they would always turn out to be amazing.

He missed those times with her.

He missed the times they spent together just lying on her bed talking about the past, present, and future. It amazed him how he could see the future with someone in such a young age, but the feeling she gave him was different from any other girl before or her or after her. That was one of the reasons why their relationship ended. He felt like it was getting too serious, too intense. The feelings he felt for her was something he couldn't handle in such a young age. She tried to work things out between them, but he wasn't responding. And because of that, the relationship went sour and they eventually broke up.

Alicia was something else.

And he knew it was a mistake letting her go.

"Yes, I know Ms. Experimental." John teased making Alicia smack him.

"Mmhmm, call me all the names you want, but you know you loved my cooking." Alicia stuck her tongue out.

"And I still do." John smiled.

John always found himself eating dinner at Alicia's house. He might not eat their everyday, but he would at least eat their three times a week.

"It's because you can't get enough of my cooking." Alicia replied.

"True, it's mostly because I want to see Alex." John said making Alicia laugh.

"Trying to win my son over now?"

"I already did." John smirked.

Alicia laughed and shook her head. She was fully aware of John intentions on courting her once again. John made sure she knew his intentions, but as of right now, it's not the time for them to get back together.

John parked across Alicia's parent's house. They got out of the car and walked towards the house. Alicia opened the door and heard Alex laughing in the living room. She smiled as soon as her son's voice made it to her ears. She walked in the living room and found her father tickling her son. She smiled at the sight.

"Dad," She called out.

Alicia's father looked up at her and smiled. "Alicia, John, a pleasure to see you two."

Alicia's parents have always been on Team John. No matter what other guy came, John was always number one to them. She cursed John for using his voodoo on them.

"Mommy!" Alex shouted running towards Alicia.

Alicia smile and picked her son up, enveloping him in a hug. She kissed his lips and smiled.

"Did you have fun with grandma and grandpa today?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Of course! I made cwookies with Grandma and Grandpa took me to the park after school!" He excitedly told her.

"You don't seem sick to me, Alex." John commented letting his presence known.

Alex turned towards John and smiled. "Daddy John!" He exclaimed making Alicia shook his head.

At this point, Alicia stopped scolding Alex about calling John daddy. No matter how many times she told him not to, he would always call him Daddy John. She couldn't blame Alex. John has been the only father figure in his life. To some extent, Alex understood John was not his father, but that didn't stop him from calling John daddy.

And John did not mind hearing Alex say it either.

"Hey little man, missed me?" John asked as he took Alex from Alicia.

"Yes I did! Why didn't you visit me? I was swick." Alex told him, pouting.

John chuckled. 'Alex got the pout from his mother.' He thought to himself.

"Daddy's been busy little guy, but I'm here now, I got you some presents too." John replied making Alex's smile come back.

"Yay! Really? Can I open them now?" He asked excitedly.

"When you get home we'll open it." John replied.

Alicia shook her head. John loved spoiling Alex.

"John, you need to stop spoiling him." Alicia scolded.

"Yes, well, I would spoil you, but you refuse to be spoiled." John replied making Alicia laugh.

"You have no reason to spoil me." Alicia said.

"You're my best friend. That's enough of a reason for me." John told her.

Alicia laughed. "You're right. Maybe you should spoil me. Being your best friend is a pain on the butt." Alicia teased.

John glared at her before cracking a smile.

"Come Daddy, I'll show you the cookies I baked! I made one especially for you." Alex pointed at the kitchen.

John laughed and walked towards the kitchen leaving Alicia and her father alone. Alicia walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you today, baby?" He asked as they sat on the couch.

"Honestly? I'm so exhausted. I need a break." Alicia let out a frustrated sigh. "I mean, working is working, but finals are coming up and I'm just so frustrated with everything."

"Do you want us to keep Alex for a week or so? Maybe until finals are over?" He asked.

Alicia shook her head. "No. I would miss Alex. It's not that Daddy, but I guess everything is just taking its toll on me. They're planning to raise the rent and I can barely pay for it now."

Alicia's father gave her a small smile. "Why won't you just move back home? It gives you less things to pay for and you can focus on school and Alex a bit more. You can even just have a part time job." He suggested.

"Sounds good, but I would be too much of a burden for you." Alicia replied. "You're a bit far from my job and school. My apartment is not that far."

"My house isn't that far from your job or school either." John butted in.

Alicia looked up and wondered how long John has been standing there.

"What?" She asked.

"You can always live with me Alicia. I mean, we're best friends, why can't we live together?" John questioned.

Alicia gave him a small smile. "John, I appreciate the offer, but come on, I would totally kill your love life and that's just too much. I can't accept that."

John rolled his eyes. "What love life?" This comment made Alicia and her father laugh who knew that John had a pretty long track record. "And we're friends right? Friends do these for one another."

"He's right Alicia. You can help John around his house; make it look like a home and not a pigsty." Alicia's father joked making all of them laugh.

"Your father is such a jokester like you," John said. "But seriously, can't you at least think about it?"

Alicia laughed. "Look John, I really appreciate it, but I don't think living with you is a good idea."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Wouldn't it be awkward?"

Alicia's father walked out of the room feeling that this conversation should be between John and Alicia.

John walked over to Alicia, sitting beside her. "No, you lived with me after you gave birth to Alex. It wasn't awkward then, I highly doubt it would be awkward now. Besides, I'm rarely home."

"I don't know John, I feel like I would interrupt your life in some way." Alicia felt a bit uneasy. She didn't want John to feel like he had to do this.

"Interrupt my life? Alicia, your one of the most important people in my life, doing this for you won't do anything but help me feel less lonely since I have a roommate now." John gave her an assuring smile. "Please Alicia? I swear, I will be on my best behavior."

Alicia laughed. "Okay, fine, but I swear to God, if you feel like kicking me out and want your house all to yourself again, please tell me."

John chuckled and nodded his head. "It's not going to happen, but I promise I will tell you."

John pulled Alicia in for a hug, excited at the fact she was going to be living with him. He knows there are boundaries to their relationship and he wouldn't cross over any of them unless he got an okay from Alicia.

Now, the courting process should be easier for John.

- Cassidy & Ted -

Cassidy walked around the kitchen looking for the frying pan. She needed to cook breakfast and she could not find the pan anywhere.

'This is what I get for making Ted take care of the dishes.' She thought to herself.

She finally found the frying pan in the cabinet that was only for plates. She understood Ted's logic since there was no more room in the cabinet for the pans. She placed the pan on top of the stove and turn the fire on.

As she cooked breakfast, Ted walked down the stairs and stretched as soon as he reached the bottom step. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards the kitchen as he smelled the food. He sat on the counter and yawned.

"Good morning," he greeted Cassidy.

"Morning, how was your sleep?" Cassidy asked as she flipped the scrambled egg.

"Great, I needed that," Ted replied.

Cassidy chuckled. "Yes you did, I'm glad you got your much deserved sleep. Autograph signing is at twelve o clock, so you have a couple of hours before you need to head to the mall."

"Come on Cassie, you don't have to remind me what time training is. I already know that." Ted told her.

"Ah yes, that's why you were late last time?" Cassidy teased. "I'm just trying to make sure that you don't lose track of time."

Ted smiled. "I appreciate that, anyways, you have a day off today, what are you going to be doing?"

"Sleeping. I haven't gotten much sleep." Cassidy replied and turned towards Ted. "Maybe shop, but I'm not really sure. Are you going on that date tonight?"

Ted sighed. Cody and Randy had insisted that it would be good for him to get out and see other people. Even though his infatuation with Cassidy is known by both men, they wanted Ted to experience dating other people, to see what the world had to offer. He has only been with one woman and that was Lora. Now, he was waiting for a girl who didn't even understand the concept of love. They felt it was better he kept his options open.

"Yep," Ted answered.

He discovered his feelings for Cassidy about two months ago.

When he was younger, he always had a crush on Cassidy but never acted upon it. He always thought that she was some snob because every time she was at his house, she was in her own world. She always had a book with her to read, so he didn't even try to approach her in any way. His attention was then taken by Lora.

Then after they broke up, everything changed between him and Cassidy. He realized that she wasn't a snob after all. He would remember how Cassidy would stay up all night talking to him about anything he wanted to just to make him feel better. She would bring a pint of ice cream and they would share it as they shared some love stories to one another.

Cassidy has only had one special person in her life like Ted. She wasn't with him as long as Ted was with Lora, but from the little details and the way her face would turn, Ted could tell that this guy broke her heart. When she talked about the guy, it's very vague, Ted's not sure whatever happened to him. Do they still talk? Is he even still alive? Ted wasn't sure, but he never tried asking Cassidy. He felt that whenever she was ready to talk about it, she will.

"You don't seem very excited." Cassidy teased.

Ted sighed. "I just don't understand why I'm forced to go on dates. I don't need a girlfriend right now."

"I agree, but your friends are just trying to give you a social life. They don't want you sulking around here." Cassidy explained.

"I'm not sulking, besides, I'm fully capable of getting girls."

"If you are, then why aren't you getting any?"

"Because I don't want any."

Cassidy turned to Ted and raised an eyebrow. "Have you jumped ships?"

Ted looked at Cassidy and shook his head. "No, and don't you even dare tell Max that it seems that I jumped ships."

Max was Cassidy's older cousin who happens to have a big crush on Ted. Of course he doesn't do anything to make Ted uncomfortable, but he does try to flirt with Ted whenever he gets the chance. At first Ted was a bit iffy with Max, but as time passed by, he got used to Max. If anything, Max was one of the only people who knew about his true feelings for Cassidy.

Cassidy laughed. "You know Ted, if you're not so keen about this whole dating thing, then why won't you just tell Ran and Cody?"

"I have, they're not listening to me." Ted took out two plates for him and Cassidy and placed it on the island counter.

Cassidy placed the last of the bacon on the frying pan and brought the pancakes to the island counter and walked back to the bacon and started working on the eggs.

"Hmm, okay, I'll talk to them for you. But just go on this date tonight, have fun and it'll be the last date your going to be forced to go on." Cassidy said making Ted smile.

"Have I told you how much I love you this morning?"

Cassidy smirked. "Nope, but you can do it now."

"I love you Cassie, you are just the best." Ted wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Ted." Cassidy replied making Ted's heart flutter.

'If she only meant it in another way.' He thought to himself.

Ted unwrapped his arms around her waist as soon as he heard the doorbell rang. They looked at one another and raised an eyebrow. Ted walked over to the front door and looked through the peep hole to find Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes waving at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "A little early isn't it?" He said as soon as the door was open.

The two men looked at him and smiled. They walked in his home and patted his back as they passed him by.

"Never too early to bother you, DiBiase." Randy said before walking towards the kitchen.

"Besides, we're not here to see you, we're here to see you're wifey." Cody teased, winking at Ted.

The two men followed Randy's lead and walked towards the kitchen. There they found Randy getting two more plates out of the cabinet and Cassidy cooking a bit more pancakes. She knows how much a wrestler could eat.

"Well, hello my lovely undercover lover," Cody greeted Cassidy as he gave her a kiss on both cheeks.

"Hey babe, nice to see you again," Cassidy replied.

"So, Ted, you ready for your little date later?" Randy questioned as he and Ted moved all the plates to the dining table.

Ted rolled his eyes. "Of course, Randy. You know I die waiting for the days I have to go on one of the blind dates you and Cody set up for me."

Randy chuckled. "Oh yes, I can totally hear the excitement in your voice."

"Come on Ted, you act like we give you bad girls, all the girls you've been set up with fits your criteria." Cody joined in the conversation, sitting beside Randy at the dining table.

"Yes, but come on guys, I don't want to date anyone. I like being single." Ted replied.

"Ted, you've been single for two years, it's about time you started dating." Cody pointed out.

"Your twenty-five years old Ted, don't you think it's about time you start getting into a relationship and settling down?" Randy asked.

Cassidy looked at the three men at the dining table and busted out laughing. She could not believe what she was hearing. Since when did men tell one another when to settle down?

"Wow, this is a bit weird for me." Cassidy said as she turned her attention back to the food she was cooking.

"Ignore her, but seriously Ted, you need to keep your options open just in case," Randy looked at Cassidy and whispered. "Just in case it doesn't work out."

"Yes well, you never know if it will not unless you actually tell her something." Cody added, whispering like Randy.

Ted glared at the two men. "Look, I'm not really ready to confess to her especially since she's not even showing any hints about her feelings towards me."

"Well since she's not, keep your options open and just try to find another girl." Cody advised. "She'll always be here Ted. When she's ready, you'll know it."

Cassidy finished cooking the food and brought the plate of bacons, eggs, and pancakes to the table. She placed it in front of the three men and they waited for her to sit down. She went over to the refrigerator and got some apple juice and orange juice and walked back to the table. She placed it on the table and sat beside Ted.

"So guys, I was talking to Ted before you came over and I think this whole dating scenario has to stop." Cassidy said.

"Did your best friend talked you into telling us that? You know he needs it Cassidy. He can't just stay home and be single. He needs to have fun." Randy replied.

"No, he didn't talk me into anything. I'm his best friend, therefore his best interest is what I care for." Cassidy began. "You two need to let Ted make his own decision. He's a big boy, he doesn't need you guys to run his life for him."

"But come on Cassie, don't you want Ted to be happy?" Cody asked.

Cassidy looked at Ted. "I do, and I think he will be happy if he's the one who found the girl for him and not his two idiotic close friends."

Randy and Cody sighed.

"Fine, Ted's off the hook, but he'll regret this." Randy warned making Cassidy and Ted laugh.

"I'm pretty sure Ted will be able to handle the disappointment." Cassidy replied.

Ted smiled. He was glad that Cassidy got him off the hook, but then Randy and Cody's words came into his mind. What if Cassidy never return the feelings that she felt for him? He would eventually have to move on, so why not start early?

- After the Signing -

Ted quickly rushed out of the mall He was running late for dinner. He was having dinner with Cassidy and her family and he had to meet them at the restaurant in about twenty minutes. The autograph signing ran later than expected. The problem was, the restaurant was about forty minutes away from where he was now. He had always texted Cassidy that he was going to be late. He just hoped she wasn't going to be angry or anything.

He quickly stuffed his bag inside the trunk and quickly walked towards the door of the car. As soon as he opened it, he quickly got in the car and turned the car on. He put the car in reverse and slowly backed away, but stopped as soon as he saw someone appear at the back of the car. It was a young woman and she was startled by the sudden brake Ted made. She dropped all the things she was carrying.

"Shit," Ted cursed as he put the car in park.

He got out of the car and rushed over to the woman and found her picking up the items she dropped. Ted helped her out, picking up the books and papers that she dropped. He stood up and his eyes landed on the young woman he almost ran over. She was a bit shorter than him with wavy dark brown hair. She was wearing a white shirt under her black jacket and jeans with a pair of rubber shoes on.

He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming. Are you okay?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Yes I'm fine, actually I should apologize to you, I didn't see you, I should have checked where I was going."

Ted shook his head. "No, it's my fault, I'm the one who should have checked my surroundings. Where's your car? I can help you bring your stuff there."

"Um, follow me," She said.

"I'm Ted, by the way." He told her.

"I'm Andrea." She smiled, looking up at him.

- Nicole & Randy-

Nicole watched as Jamie sat on the couch, playing with his teddy bear. She was waiting for Randy to arrive and pick up their son. Randy and Nicole broke up two years ago. Jamie was both a year after their relationship ended. Even though they were done, they always found themselves sleeping with one another. It was weird, but it may have been the fact that they were used to one another.

They were together for about two years before mutually deciding to end their relationship.

It was hard for both of them since they didn't want the relationship to end, they just didn't know how to fix their problems. Instead of working things out, they decided to just end things.

Randy went on dates and so did Nicole.

They didn't sleep together often, but when they did, they weren't very careful since Nicole was told that there was a low chance for her to ever have babies. You can pretty much call Jamie a miracle baby.

When Nicole found out she was pregnant, she and Randy were surprisingly ecstatic about the news. She moved back in with Randy since he insisted that he should be there for her while she was pregnant. Even though they were living together, they didn't get back together.

Randy was not ready for a commitment and Nicole wasn't forcing him into one either.

Once Jamie was born, Nicole decided to move out once again. She felt it would just be too awkward for her to live with him. They both decided to share custody of Jamie. Even though Nicole had him most of the time, Randy spent a lot of time with Jamie. Whenever he had time, he was always with Jamie.

That was enough for Nicole.

She loves Randy. She just found it difficult to talk to him about their relationship. She felt that when he wanted to work things out, he'll eventually talk to her about it.

The doorbell rang, breaking Nicole away from her thoughts. She stood up and walked over to the door of her apartment. She opened it and sure enough, there was Randy. He gave her a small smile and gave her a hug. He walked in and his face lit up as soon as he saw his son.

He walked over to him and picked him up. Nicole looked at father and son and smiled. They looked alike, which was expected.

"I'll bring him back on Friday?" Randy asked, making sure he got the schedule right.

"Um, would it be okay if you kept him a bit longer? I have some business to handle in Las Vegas and I might stay there for a couple of days." Nicole replied. "I'll call you whenever I get back into town and I'll pick him up."

"Why are you staying there so long? Is everything okay?" Randy questioned.

"Yes, everything is fine Mr. Worry wart." Nicole teased.

Even though things were not how they would want it, everything was still alright between them. Given, there are many things they are hiding from one another, things they should talk about, they were still in great terms. If anything they were doing this for Jamie.

Randy grinned. "Well you know, I have to make sure that the mother of my child is safe."

Nicole chuckled. "No worries, I'll be fine."

"How are you Nicole?" Randy asked.

"I'm good Ran, you?"

"I'm good, I miss you,"

Nicole smiled. "What do you want Orton?"

Randy laughed. "What is the matter with you? Here I am trying to be sweet, telling you I missed you and all you can ask is what I want?"

"I'm sorry Randy, I shouldn't assume that you want something when you sweet talk me." Nicole walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I miss you too."

Randy kissed the top of her head. It felt good to have his arms around her and he just couldn't deny it. He still love Nicole, it's just he felt that she didn't want a commitment. When she told him that she was pregnant, he expected her to tell him that she wanted to work things out, but she never did.

He wasn't sure if the reason was because she felt out of love, he wasn't really sure. But he never tried fighting for her because as soon as they were done, she went on dates again. It was as if the break-up didn't even affect her and that hurt him. He never actually voiced out his feelings to her, but he wanted too.

Jamie looked between his mother and father. He lightly slapped Randy's cheek breaking the moment for his parents. Randy looked at Jamie shocked and Jamie laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Randy wiggled his eyebrows at his son as he let go of Nicole. He began tickling his son and he began to laugh harder making Nicole smile. "You think that was still funny?"

Father and son were just too cute for words.

Randy stopped and smiled at Nicole.

"So I'll see you in a couple of days then?" Randy asked.

Nicole nodded her head.

"Please text me when you get to Vegas." Randy told her making Nicole smile.

"Yes, Daddy, I'll text you."

"Careful now, last time you called me Daddy we made Jamie." Randy teased making Nicole laugh.

She smacked him, making Randy laugh. She handed Jamie's bags to Randy and got Jamie from Randy, giving him one last hug.

"I love you baby, I'll see you in a couple of days, Mommy will miss you." Nicole told Jamie as she hugged him.

She handed Jamie back to Randy and gave her son a quick peck on the lips.

"Where's my kiss?" Randy questioned.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Your kiss? Mr. Orton, what did you do to deserve a kiss?"

"I contributed in the creation of Jamie." Randy smirked.

Nicole laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She couldn't help but think that every time she kissed Randy, his lips were always better than the last time she kissed him. His lips was so kissable and warm. She remembered when they used to date, they would always have make-out sessions. She felt the same sensation running through her body when their lips touched.

The love was still there, but so was the pain.


	3. The Orton's

**A/N: Ladies, I'm back again with another chapter. Since I was given great reviews, I decided to post another chapter, but a longer one! It's really insane how long this chapter is, so I hope you like it! Read and review girls! The more reviews, the longer and faster I update! LOL Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar, just my idea**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Orton's  
**

- Randy & Jamie -

Riiiinnngg. Riiiinnngg. Riiiinnngg.

Nicole lifted her head from her pillow, looking around puzzled by the sound.

It was her cell phone.

She reached under her pillow and sure enough, her phone was ringing. Reaching under her pillow once more, retrieving her glasses. She put them on and read her phone's screen. It read 'Randy Aka Baby Daddy.'

She laughed at the caller I.D. Randy was being a little joker and named himself that. He knew it would make her laugh so he added the title to his name. Besides, it's not like it was a lie. Every time he called, she would laugh, like he predicted.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded a bit raspy.

"Did I wake you?" Randy asked.

"Yes you did, to what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Orton?" Nicole questioned before letting out a yawn.

"Nicole, it's three in the afternoon, weren't you supposed to be on your way back to Los Angeles?" Randy raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Jamie who was sleeping soundly on his bed.

"Um, yes, I was meaning to call you about that." Nicole began. "The contract is up in the air right now and I need to do a little convincing, so I'm staying for another two days."

Randy sighed. He didn't like that. Nicole has been in Las Vegas for about a week now. Since Nicole's been away, Randy took Jamie on the road with him, which was no hassle for him since he loved traveling with Jamie. But that didn't mean he liked the idea of Nicole still being in Vegas. It's not like he felt that Nicole was trying to get away from her responsibility from Jamie, that's not even a possibility. But it's the fact that Nicole's first love, Aaron lives in Las Vegas. He didn't know whether to trust her words about this whole contract ordeal or believe that she's with Aaron right now.

Just the thought of it made his blood boil.

Aaron was part of the reason of their downfall.

"Nicole, are you with Aaron?" Randy asked, getting straight to the point.

This question woke Nicole up. She sat up and ran her hand through her face. She knew she would have to hear that question some time.

"Randy, what kind of a question is that?" Nicole countered. "You know I'm here for business. I'm talking to Holly Madison about the outfits she wants to use for some of her upcoming shows."

"Where are you staying then? With her?" Randy persisted.

Nicole sighed. Was there a point of lying? She and Randy were no longer together. She shouldn't be afraid to tell him the truth when his reaction should no longer matter to her.

"Aaron's," She quietly replied.

"I fucking knew it. You are unbelievable. Did you go there to just have a little reunion with him?" Randy fired harshly.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"For Christ sakes Ran, are we really going to argue right now? I have a huge headache and I do not need to be scolded right now." She responded, annoyance evident in her voice.

"I don't care, Nicole. Get your shit done and come back to Los Angeles tomorrow. If you're not back by tomorrow night, I will come there and drag your ass back here." Randy threatened.

Nicole chuckled bitterly. "Oh yes Randy, please, make my day, come to Vegas, drive four hours to drag me home."

Randy chuckled as well. "Oh Nicole, don't push me, I've done it before, I'll do it again."

Nicole then recalled the time she left for Las Vegas unexpectedly. Aaron called her and offered a break from Los Angeles. She agreed since she wanted to get away for a while and she wasn't willing to go to another country not unless Randy was with her so she took up his offer. At that time, Randy was with the WWE touring Europe. She left Randy a note and as soon as he read it, he immediately drove to Las Vegas. Nicole spending time with her ex-boyfriend didn't sit too well with him.

Randy was never much of a jealous guy, but Nicole brought out the worst and the best in him.

When he got to Las Vegas, he refused to leave until Nicole came home with him. She agreed immediately since she knew Randy was uncomfortable when she wasn't around. The four hour drive was a bit awkward. Randy was still fuming about Nicole's little vacation with Aaron. But he kept it inside. Communication was never a problem in their relationship, but Randy felt that if he ever brought up something he didn't like about Aaron, Nicole would give him hell about it.

Aaron was placed on a pedestal with Nicole. It was as if he can never do any wrong in her eyes. Randy remembered the way Nicole would talk about Aaron. It was as if Aaron was just a figment of her imagination, but when he met him, he became real- he became a threat. The part that Randy hated the most was that, there was nothing to hate about the guy. He was everything that Nicole talked about and that intimidated him.

He knew no one was perfect, but Aaron was nearly close to it.

The time Randy realized this it was around the time that he began to give up on their relationship.

"Randy, I really don't want to argue with you, I have a killer headache and I rather sleep this off than be awake right now." Nicole said, ending their little argument.

"Why is your head hurting? Are you sick?" Randy's tone changed from anger to concern.

"Went out drinking yesterday with Ashley and Cheryl, just a little hangover, nothing to worry about." Nicole explained.

"Did Aaron go?"

"Oh God, does it matter?"

"Yes, I need to know that someone took care of you." Randy explained. "Hopefully not take advantage."

"Yes he was there. He didn't drink because you know Aaron- he doesn't like drinking much. He took care of me." Nicole replied.

"Hmm, I see, are you fully clothed?" Randy asked making Nicole laugh.

"Yes Daddy, I am fully clothed."

Randy cracked a smile. "Good, I'll call you later when Jamie's awake."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Randy placed his cell phone back inside his jean pocket. He looked over at Jamie and he was still sleeping soundly. At times, he couldn't believe how things turned out. He was pretty certain that when he imagined having kids with Nicole, they were together, not apart. He remembered day dreaming during meetings, getting himself in trouble in the process. Randy knew Nicole was the one.

There was just something about her that screamed that to him.

Randy remembered the first time they met, they were about ten years old and Nicole's family had just moved into his neighborhood. Nicole was the youngest out of three children. She had two older brothers who were two and four years older than her. They were very close to her, but they didn't really play with her as much as she would like. Randy got along really well with her two older brothers Steven and Matthew. Maybe it was because they were all boys, but whatever the reason was, he got along with them well.

But surprisingly enough, he got along with Nicole real well. They first met during a dinner Nicole's family was having. The Orton's were the only ones invited since they were the only ones the Ayala's got along with. Nicole was the one who opened the door for the Orton's. Randy had already met her brothers, but Nicole was still a mystery to him. Her older brother's spoke highly of her, but they failed to mention to him how beautiful she was.

That was the day that Randy discovered his feelings for the opposite sex, specifically Nicole.

He found her beautiful.

Even though he knew he had feelings for her, he never really spoke to her about them. And they never came out till much later.

The Ayala's stayed in Randy's neighborhood for about five years before moving away. Nicole's father was an accountant and he was moved from place to place, taking his family along with him. They were moving to Los Angeles, California.

Before moving to St. Louis, the Ayala's lived in New York City. It was difficult for children to be moving around, but Nicole, Matthew, and Steven didn't seem to mind. But when they were told they would be leaving St. Louis, they flat out refused. They wanted to stay there, but they knew that as much as they protested, they would have to move with their parents. Nicole was the one who was against the move the most- she didn't want to leave Randy.

The day that they left was painful for Randy. He didn't know how to say goodbye to his best friends. Randy didn't cry much because he felt that it showed weakness, but that day, he cried. He couldn't hold it in. He told himself to hold it in and let go once they were gone, but he couldn't.

He said goodbye to them, promising to keep in touch.

They did for the first couple of years, but as they grew older, they just drifted apart. Randy became focused on wrestling. Nicole became focused on Fashion Designing and her brothers became focused on their own separate careers. It's not like they completely lost touch, the boys emailed one another once in a while, but Nicole practically disappeared. She was too focused with school to pay attention to the outside world.

Then out of nowhere, Randy's mother and Nicole's mother ran into one another in St. Louis. This was a surprise for both since the only way they talked before running into one another was an occasional phone call. They decided to have dinner together the next night so they can catch up. When they got to talking, they found out that both Nicole and Randy were both living in Los Angeles, which led to the two meeting once again. Their mothers arranged for them to meet in a restaurant.

At first Randy was hesitant to go since he thought his mother was setting him up on a blind date, but his gut feeling told him he should show up and he did. When he got there, his eyes immediately connected with his Nicole and he just knew that she was his Nicole. It was like everyone else was blurred out of the picture and it was only the two of them there. He walked up to Nicole and they hugged for a few minutes, just letting the moment settle in for them. When they finally pulled apart, they sat down and the conversations just kept going.

They were together for about four hours when they decided to call it a night. They both had to wake up early the next day and now that they knew about each other's presence in Los Angeles, they planned to meet up again. Randy and Nicole couldn't even describe how happy they felt to see one another again. It's not like they never thought they would see each other again, but in some ways, they began to feel that way when all these years passed by and they haven't ran into each other.

That night, Randy decided to finally let his feelings be known. After being apart for all these years, he realized how much he missed her. As he was with her, he would get nervous just being in her presence, having her near him felt so right, he couldn't deny it any longer.

After that night, Randy began to court her. This took about two months before they officially became a couple.

Randy can't even begin to describe how much life changed for him when Nicole came back in his life. It's not like he was in the wrong path or anything, but everything just seemed to be better in life. People used to tell him that they've never seen him as happy as he was when he was with Nicole and he wouldn't argue with them. It's true. The happiest period of his life was the years he spent with Nicole. He loves Nicole more than anything in this world besides Jamie. He honestly felt that Jamie was the sign he needed to pursue Nicole again, to get his second chance with her.

In some ways, Randy blamed himself for how things worked out. He never fought for her. Every time he would get the strength to fight for her, to fight for his feelings, they would get shot down by his thoughts about not being good enough for her. He was insecure, he'll admit that, but he couldn't help it. Aaron was his rival, not some guy who was a dickhead. Between Aaron and him, he was the dickhead, not Aaron. But now, those thoughts are gone. He didn't give a fuck if Aaron was better than him. All that mattered to him was that he was the one for Nicole. He knows that now. He was going to fix things. He's gonna fight for her.

Jamie deserves a complete family. Nicole deserves to be given the love that she rightfully deserves. More importantly, it was time he showed Nicole that actions can speak louder than words.

Aaron may have been winning for some time, but it's time for Randy to make a comeback.

* * *

Ted and Cody rang the doorbell repeatedly trying to get the attention of their co-worker.

"Are you sure he knows we're coming over?" Cody asked.

"I texted him not too long ago and he replied saying he was going to get the grill ready." Ted replied, pulling his finger away from the doorbell.

Cody raised his hand to ring the doorbell once more, but the door opened, revealing Randy Orton on the other side of the door with a crying Jamie in his arms. Cody and Ted looked at each other sheepishly knowing that they woke up Jamie. Randy gestured for them to come in before walking away from the door. The two men walked inside the house, Ted closing the door behind him. They walked towards the kitchen placing the grocery bags on top of the island counter.

Adam Copeland, Evan Bourne, Kofi Kingston, and Dave Batista were coming a little later so they could have the BBQ. They wanted to do some bonding so they decided to do it at Randy's since there were no women around. Adam, Kofi, and Dave were all in town so there was no better time than today. John lived down the street from Randy's home, while Ted and Cody didn't live too far away either. It's not like they didn't like spending time with their wives or girlfriends, but they like having their alone time with their boys.

Just imagine women gossiping except instead of women, they were men.

Randy walked back inside the kitchen, Jamie missing from his arms.

"He's sleeping," Randy told his two friends, seeing the questioning look on their faces as he placed the baby monitor on the island counter top.

"Did we wake him?" Cody asked as he took out the contents of the grocery bags.

"Yep, did you really have to doorbell that many times? You two know I'm here." Randy replied making the two men laugh.

"Well, what if you were sleeping?" Ted questioned.

"Sleeping? Ted you just texted me and I replied." Randy pointed out with a little attitude in his tone.

"Okay, it was our bad, we're sorry Randy. What's up your ass today?" Cody asked, noticing Randy's attitude.

He sighed. "Nicole called, she's staying in Las Vegas a bit longer."

"Okay, that doesn't sound so horrible." Cody said handing Ted some of the BBQ so he could marinate it.

"Yes, but she's with Aaron." Randy replied making Ted and Cody hiss.

"Ooh, that does suck. I'm surprised you're not on your way to Las Vegas." Ted commented, remembering the last time this occurred, Randy was fuming.

"Yeah, well, she's no longer my girlfriend, I highly doubt I still have the right to do that." Randy replied.

"Maybe, but if I were in your position, I would still do it." Ted said.

"Yes, but I highly doubt Cassidy can have a boyfriend under your watchful eye." Randy teased, making Cody laugh.

"Touché, I doubt Cassidy even knows how a relationship is." Cody added making Randy laugh along with him.

Ted rolled his eyes. "For your information, Cassidy has had a boyfriend."

"Was this before you two got close or after?" Cody questioned.

"Before,"

"That's why," Randy said. "Cassidy was still free, but now, she's taken, unbeknownst to her thought, but still, she is taken."

"If only someone had the guts to tell her how he feels then maybe, just maybe, she would know she's taken." Cody added.

"Oh wait, maybe he's not interested in Cassidy anymore, what happened with that girl that you almost ran over?" Randy brought up the almost accident Ted was involved in.

"Andrea?" Ted grinned. "Nothing, we're talking regularly, but it's nothing, believe me."

"Didn't you go on a date with her?" Cody asked.

Ted nodded. "I did, I had a great time."

"And?" Randy asked.

"And what?" Ted questioned, confused by Randy's question.

"Did you have any desserts?" Randy changed the question.

"Desserts? Um, I think we have chocolate cake or something." Ted replied, oblivious to Randy's true meaning.

Randy rolled his eyes, while Cody chuckled at Ted's innocence.

"Are you really going to ask Ted if he slept with the girl?" Cody asked Randy. "It's Ted."

Randy nodded in understanding. "Oh that's right, innocent." Randy turned to Ted. "Sorry man, I forgot."

Ted scowled at his two friends. "I am capable of sleeping with a woman."

"We never said you weren't we're just saying, we don't expect you to sleep with Andrea after your date. You're too nice for that, not that much of a horn dog." Cody explained.

"For your information, I did go to her apartment." Ted told the guys, catching their interest once more.

"Really? And what happened? Please do share." Randy egged him on.

"Well, we just talked."

Cody and Randy frowned.

"Talk? That's it? Talk?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, we just talked about a couple of things. She's a great listener, I like talking to her." Ted replied.

Randy shook his head. "We need to work on his dating life." Randy looked over at Cody.

Cody laughed. "That we do, but I think we know the reason why he couldn't seal the deal."

Randy and Cody looked at one another and grinned.

"Cassidy." They said in unison.

"Seriously? When will you two stop with this teasing about Cassidy? I mean, let's be honest here, I would try, but I know she doesn't feel the same way about me." Ted scowled. "She doesn't know how to love."

Cody and Randy looked at Ted and laughed. He rolled his eyes and continued marinating the meat.

"Wow, you make her sound like a heartless bitch." Randy said once his laughter faded. "Tell me Ted, how is she not capable to love?"

"I didn't mean it in that way. She is capable, but from everything she told me, I really don't think her heart is ready to love someone other than herself." Ted explained. "I mean, she doesn't even love herself. How can she learn to love someone else?"

Cody and Randy looked at Ted and frowned. They know the situation was hard for Ted. If you couldn't tell the person you love that you were in love with them and you happen to be best friends with them, wouldn't that be difficult?

"Has she been heartbroken before? Is that the reason?" Cody questioned.

"I think so, but she hasn't gone into full detail about her last relationship, but from what her mother told mine, it was a horrible break-up. Then I think she was forever traumatized by her parent's divorce." Ted answered. "I think the fact that she saw how two people who were supposedly in love ended up hurting one another really scared her. I mean, she doesn't even want to get married because she doesn't want to go through a divorce."

"A divorce? Isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about a divorce? I mean, she hasn't even gotten married. Not everyone is bound to get a divorce." Randy pointed out. "Look at Paul and Stephanie, Shawn and Rebecca. They've been together for God knows how long and they get stronger as the years go by."

"Yes, but I think the fact that this happened to her parents makes it difficult for her." Ted argued. "Your parents are supposed to be the ones who show you what happiness is, what love is, but the only thing she's mostly seen from her parents are hatred for one another. It's emotionally draining."

"I don't know Ted, I sympathize with her, but she's not the only one who had to go through a divorce." Randy countered. "I'm not trying to sound like an asshole, but let's be honest here, just because your parents got a divorce, you shouldn't use it as a reason for you to never love. I mean, you learn from that type of situations. You learn that love is a risky thing, but if you fall in love then you really can't prevent it."

"If you fall out of love, it happens, that just means the person you were with was not the right one for you, because if you fall in love with the person you're meant to be with, you never fall out of love no matter how hard you try." Randy continued. "Your love for them becomes unconditional."

"Like your love for Nicole?" Ted said, trying his best to change the focus of attention towards Randy.

"We're not talking about Randy and Nicole. God knows that Randy should preach this to himself." Cody blocked Ted's attempt of changing the focus from him to Randy. "But we're talking about you, we're trying to get your confidence up."

"Thank you, Cody." Randy told him. "Why not ask her on a date? Completely harmless."

"She's going to say no." Ted replied, placing the bowl of BBQ on the kitchen top before washing his hands.

"How are you so sure?" Randy persisted.

"Because I'm her best friend. I know her." Ted turned facing Randy, giving him a smirk. "That's how I know."

"Talking to you is like talking to Randy about love." Cody commented before grabbing the BBQ and walking out to the patio to start off the grill.

Before Randy can make a remark towards Cody's comment the doorbell rang. Not wanting the person to ring the doorbell once more, he ran towards the door and opened it. It was the rest of his co-workers; Adam, Evan, Dave, and Kofi. He gestured for them to come in and they walked in, greeting him as they passed by. Randy closed the door before walking up the stairs to check on Jamie.

To Randy, the only good that came out of his break-up with Nicole was Jamie. Everything else was just hell for him.

* * *

Nicole placed her plate on the sink as Aaron walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're going to have to tell him soon." Aaron told her.

Nicole sighed. "I know, but I don't know how he'll react."

"How do you think he'll react?" He asked her.

"He'll be furious."

"You don't know that for sure, Nicole."

"You don't know, Ran. I know him."

"I'm sure you do, babe, but I highly doubt he'll be mad. It's not that big of a deal."

Nicole chuckled bitterly. "Not that big of a deal? I'm telling you, you don't know Ran." Nicole moved away from him and walked over to the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter. "He's not going to like the fact I've kept this secret."

"Why? I mean, it doesn't technically involve him." Aaron countered.

"It doesn't, but he would expect me to tell him everything." Nicole said.

"Expect, but that doesn't mean you have too." Aaron pointed out. "Nicole, it's been two years now. You need to be honest with Randy. He has to learn to get along with me, I'm practically as permanent in your life like how he is in yours."

"I guess," Nicole sighed. "I'll talk to him as soon as I get home to L.A."

"When are you going?"

"Tonight, Holly just told me she signed the contract and has agreed to the terms." Nicole replied, a smile forming on her face. "So I will be sending her the choices of clothing she's made within the next few days."

Aaron smiled. "That's great, Nicole. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Aaron."

Nicole walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door. As much as she loved spending time with Aaron, she missed Jamie terribly and she hated to admit it, but she missed Randy as well.

"Is your bags already in your car?" Aaron asked as he followed her.

"Yep, I moved it while you were at work." Nicole turned to Aaron and opened her arms. "Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome." Aaron enveloped her into a hug. "By the way, you still owe me that confession about you and Randy."

Aaron has been trying to get Nicole's feelings about the Randy situation. Nicole hasn't really spoken to anyone about her current situation with Randy and Aaron knew that it was not good for her. Nicole needed to let her feelings out to someone. It's not like Nicole has difficulty talking to people, but everything that happen with Randy made her mute for some reason. Aaron knows that Randy never physically hurt her, but something was just keeping her from opening her mouth.

"I know, just give me time. You always remind me about it." Nicole smiled, appreciating Aaron's concern. She pulled away from him and grabbed her bag that was right beside the door.

"You need to talk to someone about it. As hard as it is, you need to talk to someone." Aaron told her.

"I know and when I'm ready, I'll give you a call." Nicole replied.

"Good, now, be safe and if Orton asks, I tried to stop you from driving, but you were persistent." Aaron said making Nicole laugh.

"Don't worry, he's not going to come here and hurt you." Nicole replied.

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

She opened the front door and blew Aaron a kiss. She closed the door behind her and unlocked her car. She quickly got in as the cold hit her face.

She drove down Aaron's driveway and headed home.

* * *

Cassidy walked out of her room and walked down the stairs. She was carrying her laptop with her as she moved towards the living room. She wanted to watch some television, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave her laptop alone. She placed her laptop down on the couch as she made herself comfortable.

She turned the television on and turned the channel to the news.

She turned her computer on and logged on Skype. It was her means of communication with people while she was on the road. She looked through her contacts and saw that only one person was online, her close friend, John Cena.

Before she could even click on his name, two symbols appeared on her screen asking if she would accept or decline a call. She pressed accept and John Cena' face popped out on the Skype window.

"Hey dorky," John greeted.

Cassidy smiled. "Hey there," She replied.

She clicked for his screen to get bigger as she clicked on the video webcam in her window so he could see her as well.

"There you go, finally can see you." John smiled. "Where's hubby?"

"Hubby? Which one?" Cassidy played around making John laugh.

"Which one? Ooh, DiBiase will not like this." John played along with her.

Cassidy laughed. "Shut up, anyways, how are you Mr. Cena?"

Before John could reply, a little boy popped up on the screen and waved at Cassidy. She laughed and waved back.

"Hello Alex, how are you, cutie?" Cassidy asked.

"I'm good, you know I have my own room!" Alex excitedly told her.

Alicia has decided to move in with John. It took about two days of convincing before Alicia gave in to John's request. They finally moved everything in today and John couldn't be anymore excited to have Alicia and Alex in his home. He even painted Alex's room with him so that it could have that special touch by Alex. Alicia was originally against the idea, but she couldn't say no to her boys.

"Yes, your daddy told me, how do you like your new room?" Cassidy questioned.

Alex smiled brightly. "I wuv it. Daddy even let me have my own game room. He bwought me a lot of twoys."

Cassidy laughed. 'Oh John, this little boy has you in the palm of his hand.' She thought to herself.

Before Cassidy could reply, she heard Alicia's voice in the background telling Alex that it was time for his bath. Alex quickly said goodbye and ran to his mother. John was seen on the screen again.

"Sorry about that," He said.

"Don't worry about it, I love the kid. So tell me John, big commitment right there. I'm really proud of you for being there for Alicia, you know I love her and Alex, but do you truly want this?" Cassidy asked.

John grinned. "Never been more certain of anything else in my life, I love them. I really don't see anyone else for me but Alicia."

"But aren't you starting this backwards?"

"We maybe, but Alicia and I have never had a normal relationship. Doesn't really matter how we start, all that matters is that we have each other."

Cassidy smiled. "I am really liking the mature John, I hope he doesn't fade in the darkness anytime soon."

"Don't worry, Cassidy, he won't." He assured her.

"Good, because I don't want you breaking Alicia's heart again and then you crying to me about it." She teased.

Like Ted, Cassidy has known John for a number of years. They met because of their fathers who were college buddies. But unlike Ted, she actually talked to John. They were very close.

Around the time John and Alicia broke up, Cassidy remembered how heartbroken John was. She saw how hard they tried to make it work, but something was just not working out. She knew what it was, but John just denied it to her. John was afraid of his relationship with Alicia. Even though it looked like he tried to repair their relationship, in the end of the day, he was scared that they got too serious a little too young. Ted handled that type of pressure well, but to John it petrified him. It's not like he didn't love Alicia, he just wanted to see how it would be to date other people.

In the end of the day, John regretted everything. Once they broke up, he realized how much he missed Alicia.

Then it was as if faith was playing a cruel joke on John, Alicia became pregnant with another man's baby.

Cassidy remembered the anger she saw in John that day. He wanted to kill the guy for ever touching what is rightfully his. She remembered how he moaned and complained about it for about two weeks. It took Ted and Cassidy's combined effort to snap him back into reality. When he finally did, he decided that hew as going to be there for Alicia as much as he could.

That was the day John Cena grew up.

"Aren't you a comedian today? Where's Ted?" John asked, changing the subject to save himself from anymore teasing.

"He's at Randy's house." Cassidy changed the channel to MTV, since the news just ended.

"How come you're not with him? Is he capable of leaving the house without you by his side?" John joked making Cassidy flick him off.

"Hahaha, very funny Mr. Cena, but for your information, Ted and I are two different people and we are very capable of living without the other beside us."

"I find that hard to believe, at least on his part." John replied.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Would you stop it with this nonsense already? Ted is not in love with me."

John accidentally let it slipped to Cassidy that Ted is in love with her. After that day, John has always mentioned it to Cassidy, to practically let it settle in her mind. Cassidy doesn't believe a word that John is saying and because of this, John's been motivated to show Cassidy that he was not lying.

It's not like she didn't believe John, he wouldn't lie about something like this. But she refused to believe him since she was afraid of Ted loving her. She felt that if Ted truly did feel this way about her, things wouldn't be the same for them. She didn't return the feelings towards Ted or at least she doesn't think she does.

She wasn't heartless, she knows what love is. She's felt it before. It could be the greatest feeling that you have ever felt and it could also be the most unbearable pain you have ever felt. She now knows how her mom felt when her father left her. Given, her mother seemed a bit happier when her father left, she knew her mom was actually just masking her true feelings. Actually, Cassidy was just guessing, she wasn't sure if her mother was actually unhappy or happy, but from what she was showing, she seemed to be rejoicing her father's departure.

Maybe there's a part of her who wants to love Ted. She wasn't going to deny it, if she ever saw herself settling down with someone it would be Ted. But she may just be feeling this way because of the comfort he gives her, the protection he makes her feel, or the smile he places on her face every time he sees happiness in his eyes or face. Whatever it is, she saw that in Ted.

It surprised her, but who wouldn't want to settle down with Ted DiBiase?

Bottom line is, not until she sees Ted showing something towards her, then John is lying to her.

John rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just drop that? Do you honestly think I would lie about something like that?"

"No, but until I see some proof, then I'm not going to believe you."

John let out a frustrated sigh. "Well not until you open your eyes, you won't see anything. Keep your eyes open around him and I swear to you, you'll notice yourself."

"Can we just drop the subject?" Cassidy asked.

"Fine, but I'm telling you open your eyes wide, things will be so much different." John told her one last time.

"Okay, fine." Cassidy replied. "So, how's Cody and Katie?"

"Same crap, I mean, nothing has changed, and I highly doubt anything will for some time."

"Did you tell Cody to talk to her?"

"Yep, I even hinted that he might get the real score about their relationship."

Cassidy laughed. "And what did Mr. Rhodes say?"

"I think he said he'll take my advice, I'm not sure, and I walked away." John shrugged.

"I see, and how about you, how's the courting situation?" Cassidy asked.

"It's there, I mean, Alicia and I haven't talked much about the whole getting back together idea, but you know, a dear friend of mine can always help me out." John winked making Cassidy laugh.

"I highly doubt Ted would be willing to be your wing man." Cassidy teased making John frown.

"Cassieeeee," John whined. "You know that Ted's never been my wing man, it's always been you. Well, wing woman."

Cassidy laughed. "I don't like being your wing woman though, it feels so weird to get a number for you."

John laughed. "Yes, but you've never said no."

"You won't let me say no, it wouldn't be accepted as an answer."

John grinned. "There you go, I'm glad you know how things run."

Cassidy chuckled. "And what am I supposed to tell Alicia?"

"I don't know, that's all up to you. Work your girl magic on her."

"John, the things you make me do." Cassidy shook her head.

"But you love me, admit it."

"That I do."

"I'm going to go, I need to read Alex a bedtime story."

Cassidy laughed making John glare at her.

"Why are you laughing?" John questioned her.

"You're going to read Alex a bedtime story? Oh, John, you have changed. I like this." Cassidy commented. "Dare I say, but I think you are whipped."

"Whipped? John Cena is n-"

Before John could even finish his sentence, Cassidy gave him a look making him sigh.

"Okay, maybe I am whipped, but there is nothing wrong with that, Ted's whipped as well." John stuck his tongue out.

Before Cassidy could even utter a reply, John cut her off.

"Don't try to argue, love you, bye." John waved, as the screen went black.

Cassidy rolled her eyes.

John Cena was such a pain in her ass.

* * *

Randy slid the door close and walked over to the dining table to where the rest of the guys were sitting. Jamie was on his high chair right in between Randy and Ted.

They had just finished eating and they were stuffed.

"So, Randy, where is the mother of your child? Jamie's been here for quite some time." Adam commented.

"She's still in Las Vegas, finishing some business with Holly Madison." Randy replied as he wiped the baby food remaining of Jamie's face.

"Las Vegas? Aaron's city?" Kofi asked.

Ted and Cody chuckled as they heard their co-worker's comment. They looked over at Randy and saw him frowning.

"Yes, but let's not bring that up, I don't need to get paranoid right now." Randy replied.

"You're not dragging her back home yet?" Dave teased making the rest of the guys laugh and getting Randy to crack a smile.

"I gave her till tomorrow night to come back, if she doesn't, well then, I'm getting in my car." Randy answered making the guys laugh.

"That's the Randy we know." Evan commented, patting Randy's back.

Before any of the boys could say anything else, the doorbell rang. Randy stood up and walked over to the door. He looked through the peep hole and a smile was immediately placed on his face. He opened the door to reveal Nicole standing on the other side.

He opened his arms and she walked into his arms, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm glad you're back early." Randy told Nicole as he kissed the top of her head.

"So am I, but listen, I have to talk to you. Where's Jamie?" Nicole asked.

"At the dining table with the guys,"

"The guys? They're over here today?"

"Yep, some bonding and stuff."

"Are the girls here?"

"Nope, just the guys."

"Okay, well, can you meet me at the den? I'm going to say hello to Jamie, then we'll talk."

Randy looked at her oddly. He looked her over and noticed that she was nervous. Was he going to like what she was going to have to say? Or will he hate it?

"Okay, but Nicole, why won't you just use your keys to open the door?" Randy asked.

Nicole laughed. "I forgot my keys at the apartment, so I wasn't able to use it."

Randy nodded his head as Nicole walked away from him, going towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, silencing the boys. They all looked at her, surprised by her presence. Once the initial shock faded, they all greeted her, giving her hugs.

Nicole quickly greeted her son before placing him back on his high chair.

"Take care of him guys, I need to talk to Randy. Just in case there's any screaming or what not, don't be alarmed." Nicole warned them.

"Screaming? What are you going to tell him?" Adam asked, curious as to what Nicole can possibly tell Randy that would start a fight.

"It's about Aaron."

The guys all looked at her in horror. Would she tell Randy that she was now with Aaron?

"I'll see you guys later." Nicole walked out of the kitchen.

"If she's still alive later," Cody said making the boys laugh.

"It might not be that guys, we shouldn't worry." Dave said, trying to calm the situation, knowing they were all thinking the same thing.

"Right, that's why she said there would be screaming? Believe me, she's with Aaron.' Cody countered.

"Look, whatever it is, once there's some screaming heard, we should try and stop them. We don't need Jamie hearing a fight." Ted told the guys who all nodded in agreement.

Nicole walked in the den, finding Randy sitting on the couch. He looked nervous. She sat beside him and placed her hand on top of his.

"Look Randy, what I'm about to tell you is something that I didn't want to hide from you, but I was asked to do it." Nicole began. "Aaron was supposed to tell you, but I guess he just never got the courage to do so."

Randy's heart dropped. 'I can't believe it. Nicole's with Aaron.'

Nicole saw the expression on his face and felt his fist tightened under her palm. She laughed.

'Oh no, he's thinking the impossible.' She thought to herself.

"Randy, I'm not dating Aaron." Nicole told him, surprising Randy a bit.

"What? How do you know I was thinking that? I'm actually thinking of something else. Like a possibility of Aaron moving to Los Angeles." Randy tried to cover himself. "He's not is he?"

"Let's be honest here Randy, you wouldn't have your fist tightened, anger written all over of your face if you weren't thinking that." Nicole explained. "And no, Aaron is not moving back to Los Angeles."

"Then what is it? I mean, those are the only reasons I could see him talking to me or whatnot." Randy said.

Nicole sighed. "Randy, your sister is dating Aaron."

Randy looked over at Nicole and laughed. Nicole could be such a kidder, Randy couldn't tell when she was joking around or when she was serious. It was one of the qualities Randy loves about Nicole, her sense of humor. She completely got him this time.

"Oh, babe, you are too good at this. Dating my sister?" Randy let out another roar of laughter. "Your jokes always get better, seriously, what do you need to tell me? Is this a calming technique? If it is, it's totally working."

Nicole chuckled nervously and shook her head. "No, Ran, I'm serious, Aaron is dating your sister. I would never joke around about something this serious."

Randy's smile drop. Nicole's right. She would never joke about something this serious. Randy could feel his blood boiling at the thought of his baby sister dating Nicole's ex, the man he has hated for the past two years. Randy stood up and looked down at Nicole, towering over her.

"WHAT?" Randy exclaimed. "Becky is dating that punk?"

Randy's reaction was heard throughout the house. His co-workers looked at one another and immediately headed towards the den. Cody opened the door to the den, which was met with Randy's scream.

"Close that fucking door!" Randy screamed making Cody close it.

Cody looked back at his co-workers and sheepishly smiled. "We'll stay right here,"

They all nodded in agreement. They didn't want to mess with Randy when he was angry, it was just not a good idea.

"So, explain to me how this all happened? How can my sister even know that, that, that man." Randy asked through gritted teeth.

Nicole shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Aaron just had to convince her to tell Randy. He should be in this position, not her. But Aaron insisted that Randy would eventually calm down since she was around.

'If anything, Becky should have told him.' Nicole though to herself.

"Okay, they met through Facebook." Nicole started. "I obviously have them both as a friend on the site and they stumbled upon one another one day. Becky remembers Aaron from your talks with her." Nicole raised an eyebrow. "By the way, you need to share with me as to what you told her about Aaron, apparently, she didn't get a very good impression."

"Anyways, Becky ended up writing him a message, blaming him for our demise and he wrote her back, politely telling her that he never did anything that could possibly end our relationship." Nicole shot Randy a look which he just simply avoided. "For some reason, after that, Becky and him kept exchanging messages, plans to try and get us back together. Their plans came to a halt when I was carrying Jamie. Then when I gave birth to Jamie, Becky and Aaron met one another face to face. He took her out to dinner and he realized that he actually had some feelings for her." Nicole looked at Randy and saw that he was waiting for her to continue. "After their little date, they kept in touch and Aaron started courting her. At first she was hesitant since she thought of you, but she had feelings for him as well and she couldn't deny it any longer. Aaron even flew to St. Louis to meet your parents. When he flew their, that's when he made things official."

"Aaron met my parents and they failed to tell me what was going on?" Randy asked, his voice was monotone.

"Becky pleaded for them to not mention anything to you. She wanted to tell you, but like Aaron, she never had the courage to do it." Nicole explained.

"How long have they been dating?" Randy asked.

"Not long, a couple of months?" Nicole thought for a moment. "Oh, seven months."

"Seven months? They've been dating for seven months?" Randy exploded. "How long have you known?"

"Um, for about a month? They didn't tell me till recently." Nicole chuckled. "Actually they had no choice, I caught them kissing in his house when I came for a visit."

Randy muttered under his breath and shook his head.

"I don't run my sister's life, if she wishes to date Aaron, that's totally fine. I just wish she would have told me." Randy said. "I mean, I don't mind hearing from you, but hearing it from her or Aaron would have been better."

As much as Randy tried to be angry, he couldn't. He knew that since Becky was with Aaron, Nicole was all his. No one would even try anything with her. He no longer had to worry about Aaron and that just lifted a weight off his shoulders. Besides, from what Nicole told him, Aaron seems to be a great guy to be his sister's boyfriend. He had no complaints whatsoever.

Nicole looked at him in shock. Did Randy really just accept their relationship?

"Excuse me, I'm just trying to comprehend everything here, but are you saying that you accept their relationship?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't I? Given, I'm still going to be watching out for my younger sister, but from what you tell me, Aaron seems to be a great guy." Randy replied.

"Why didn't you tell your sister that in the first place? From what your sister told me, it didn't seem like you were so fond of Aaron." Nicole pointed out.

"Nicole, I'm not supposed to like your ex-boyfriend, especially if he was your first love." Randy told her. "But since he's with my sister now, what threat does he bring?"

"Well, Ran, I'm really glad you like him for your sister." Nicole replied. "You should speak to her about this, they're dying to know your reaction."

Randy smiled. "Why did they send you tell me?"

"They said that I have the ability to calm you down and you wouldn't freak out or be angry as much since I'm the one telling you."

Randy chuckled. "Gotta agree with them. They were right."

"Randy, what did you tell Becky about Aaron?" Nicole asked.

Randy looked at Nicole and gave her a small smile.

"Let's talk about that another time, Nicole. It's not the right time right now." He told her before walking out of the room.

Nicole sat there, looking at the wall. She thought about her relationship with Randy and how everything seemed to be going great for them. Randy had an amazing relationship with Jamie and he had an amazing friendship with her as well. The only thing that upset her was the failed talks between them. Every time she would try to bring up their past, Randy chose to talk about it some other time. At times, she wondered if the right time would ever come.

The right time was coming soon, Nicole just didn't know it yet.

And when that time comes, it'll be the deciding factor whether or not they'll be willing to work out their relationship or remain as they are now.


	4. Changes

**A/N: Ladies, wow, thank you for all the reviews you've given me! I truly appreciate everything you write to me because it helps me write a bit more than usual. It motivates me. I hope you will all like this chapter! Just a little special thank you to my dear friend, Bubblyjay because she encouraged me a bit for this story, well to write. Love ya! I love you all, actually! Thank you so much again, you truly have no idea how much I appreciate the feedback.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar, just my ideas.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**- Cody's House -**

Cody walked out of his room and yawned.

He was a bit jet lag from his flight last night, but having another amazing night with Katie added to that. As usual, when he woke up, Katie was no longer there. It's a bit sad how he was used to waking up with her already gone, but that's how they set up everything.

Even though the guys have been encouraging him to talk to Katie, he still has failed to do so. It's been a month since the guys have given him advice about what he should do about his relationship with Katie. It's not like he couldn't do it, he just didn't know how to bring it up to her.

Does he take her out for dinner and tell her that he wants to change things between them? That he wants to do this the normal way? That he wants their relationship to be more than sex?

Until he figures out what he wants to say, Cody decided to prolong the conversation.

He walked down the stairs and heard something coming from the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that his mother would have told him if she was planning to visit him.

He slowly walked over to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible. Who would break in his home in the morning?

Cody pushed the door open and found Katie cooking breakfast. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Katie? What are you still doing here? I thought you already left." Cody told her as he walked in his kitchen.

She laughed. "Well if you want me to leave, I will."

Cody shook his head. "No, please stay, it's just I got used to waking up without you beside me."

"Things change," She shrugged.

Cody just had to smile a bit at that comment. What did that mean though? He liked the thought of things changing, but he can't help but think about how things were going to change. He always welcomed change in his life, Katie being the perfect example.

He never thought of himself as a guy who would have a friend with benefits, but Katie seemed to change a few things. He tried a lot of things with her that he never thought he would try. An example would be bungee jumping. He's always been a bit weary of bungee jumping since it was pretty dangerous, but Katie wanted to go one time and she didn't want to go alone. For some reason, Cody decided to volunteer himself and they went. It was a great experience for Cody.

He could never say no to Katie.

"That sounds good to me, but change how?" Cody asked, sitting by the island counter. "Don't you have work today?"

"I do, but I took a day off, I'm a little too sore." She winked making Cody chuckle. "But, just change, nothing out of the ordinary."

"But what kind of change?"

"A change in our relationship."

Cody's smile dropped. A change in their relationship? Did this mean that she didn't want to see them anymore? What's going to happen now? Will all communications between them be cut? All these questions ran through Cody's mind, thinking of the worst things as Katie's mouth opened so she could speak.

"I think this whole friend with benefits relationship has run its course. It's not like I don't like the sex, because we both know it's great." Katie walked over to Cody and placed her hand over his. "I want to try things out, I want us to try and be an actual couple."

The words rang through Cody's mind. He could not believe what he was hearing. He was over the moon with happiness.

"Really?" He asked, trying to sound unenthusiastic as possible.

Katie studied his face and there was no sign of unhappiness. "Yes, I mean, I'm not going to lie to you, I have feelings for you Cody. I know this is not part of the rules and I know it's breaking the rules for us to have a relationship, but I can't lie anymore Cody." Katie said, shocking herself as to how much she said.

"I'm glad you're not lying anymore. I think you just gave me the motivation to say something." He finally spoke. "I feel the same way, Katie. I've been trying to think of the perfect way to tell you, but apparently, you beat me to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Cody smiled sheepishly. "I was trying to have the perfect moment to tell you, to know what I'm going to say, but you know, when you plan things, it's always harder. I'm glad you beat me to it."

Katie returned his smile. "So, what does this mean then?"

Cody intertwined their fingers. "This means that we're going to start over. We're going to be like a normal couple whose barely starting out." Cody answered. "This means no sex then, right?"

"I agree." Katie said.

"But we can still kiss right?" Cody asked making Katie laugh.

She leaned in and their lips connected. "Of course we can," she said against his lips.

She pulled away and walked over to the oven once more to finish cooking. Cody barely noticed that she was wearing the shirt he was wearing the previous night. His eyes went down to her legs, remembering how smooth they felt when he touched them the night before.

'It's going to be hell not being able to touch them,' Cody thought to himself.

"You look good wearing my clothes, you should wear them more often." Cody commented making Katie laugh.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind." Katie replied as she turned off the fire.

She brought the plates to the island counter and set them in front of Cody. There already two plates there and one was right in front of Cody. She sat beside him and placed her legs across his lap.

"Have you talked to your best friend lately?" Katie asked.

Cody laughed. "Nicole? Yeah, she's having dinner with Randy, his sister and Aaron tonight."

"Really? Ooh wish I could be there to see that." Katie commented making Cody laugh.

"So do I,"

They ate in silence.

Katie was a bit shocked by her admission. She woke up with a new found confidence. She had no idea what had gotten into her, but whatever it was, she was glad it did. She's been trying to figure out a way on telling Cody ever since she had that conversation with Alicia. But it seemed like everything she tried telling him, it never worked out her way.

But today, something just happened.

She ended up telling him everything with confidence she never thought she had. It felt great to be able to tell Cody how she felt.

"So how are things going to work out now?" Katie asked Cody once she was finished with her meal.

Cody placed his fork down and looked at her. "I don't know, I mean, if we're going to start off just like a normal couple, I think we should start from the beginning." Cody suggested.

"And that would be?"

Cody smiled. "We go on dates, get to know each other a bit better."

"Sounds good to me," Katie smiled along with Cody.

"But, I'm just going to warn you now, dating me is not going to be like dating any other guy." Cody warned her knowing the media can be a bit overwhelming.

"I know, don't worry Cody, I'm a big girl, I can handle the traveling all the way issue." Katie told him.

She stood up and got her plate. She walked over to the sink and placed her plate inside. She turned back to Cody and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what are your plans today?" Katie asked.

"John's coming later on, but that's about it." Cody replied.

Katie nodded her head. "I'm going to head home, I still need a bit more sleep and I need to get ready for my class tomorrow."

Cody chuckled. "You still sore, babe?"

"Just a bit," Katie turned back towards the sink and began washing the dishes.

"So will you be changing your Facebook status now?" Cody teased making Katie laugh.

"To what? In a relationship?" Katie asked.

"Well, it's the rightful label for us, I mean we are together now." Cody replied.

"We are, but I thought we were going to take it slow and just date first?"

"But we both know where this is going to end."

Katie laughed. "Why won't you log on my Facebook now? I mean you always go on it either way."

Cody nodded his head. "True, where's your phone?"

"On the island counter top."

Cody got Katie's I-phone and clicked on the app, which logged him on Facebook. He changed her status and smiled to himself.

"Did you do it?" Katie walked towards Cody and looked over his shoulder and saw him browsing around her profile.

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

"Alright babe, I'm going to go get changed and head home." She kissed him on the cheek and walked up the stairs.

Cody stood up and walked out to his backyard. He breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

"This is a good day,"

- Nicole & Randy -

Nicole walked down the stairs of her apartment building, carrying Jamie in one hand and holding her purse in the other. Aaron was holding the door open for her as Becky followed behind her with Jamie's bags. They exited the apartment and walked over to Aaron's SUV. Nicole buckled Aaron up as Becky placed his bags in the trunk. Nicole got in the car, sitting right beside her son. Becky slid in the front passenger seat, while Aaron slid in the driver's seat.

They were heading to a restaurant to meet Randy for dinner. Nicole wasn't supposed to come at first but Becky insisted that she went. After all, she was like family, she should be there for support and more importantly, to keep Randy calm. Jamie was coming along just so that everyone was assured that Randy wouldn't kill Aaron.

Basically, Nicole and Jamie were tagging alone to assure that everyone would still be breathing by the end of the night.

Even though it's in a public place, you just never know what Randy would do.

"Nic, I really appreciate you coming along." Becky told her as Aaron drove out of Nicole's street.

"Yes, well, I don't have much of a choice do I?" Nicole teased, smiling at Becky.

After things went downhill for Randy and Nicole, Becky was angry at Nicole for some time. She blamed the girl for everything even though she knew that Nicole wasn't doing anything wrong. They weren't talking for some time, but communications eventually opened up again around Nicole's birthday. Becky buried the hatchet after having a long talk with Randy. There was no one to blame for the break. It was apparently inevitable.

"Nicole, you don't mind going do you?" Aaron questioned, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"No, I don't mind at all." Nicole answered. "Besides, if he does decide to kill Aaron, I want to be there to witness everything."

Aaron glared at her through the mirror and Nicole laughed.

"I'm kidding, Aaron. Randy is not going to harm you in anyway, I can assure you that." Nicole said.

"Is he angry? He hasn't called me or anything, I'm not sure if he's angry or not." Becky was a nervous wreck. It's not like she thought Randy would kill Aaron, she was just afraid that Randy would despise her for betraying him.

"No, he's not angry with you. I'm not sure why he hasn't spoken to you, but I can assure you that he's not angry." Nicole replied.

Becky nodded her head. "How are you two?"

"We're good, nothing's change."

"I know that, but I mean, have you decided to talk to Randy yet? About your problems? I mean, let's be honest here, you need to speak to him if you want him back." Becky told her.

Nicole smiled. "Becky, I think you should focus on handling your brother tonight. Take it one problem at a time."

"Nic is right, babe. Let's just get through your brother first before we even think about them." Aaron agreed.

Becky looked at the two and sighed. "Fine, but once we're done with this. You and Randy are getting back together."

Nicole just smiled at Becky's words.

'Don't we just wish it would happen.' Nicole thought to herself.

Randy entered the restaurant and told the hostess the name the reservation was under. She gave him a small smile and brought him to the table where he found Aaron, Becky, Jamie, and Nicole waiting for him. He was caught off guard to see Jamie and Nicole, but he was glad to see them. Becky spotted her brother as he was walking over to them and she stood up to greet him. She gave him a hug, which he returned hugging her tightly. Aaron stood up and stuck his hand out for Randy. He looked at Aaron before shaking his hand, giving him a small smile.

Randy turned his attention to Nicole and Jamie. He kissed Jamie on his forehead, who was sitting beside Nicole in a high chair. Randy sat beside Nicole and gave her a quick peck on the lips, which completely surprised Aaron and Becky. Nicole just smiled and looked at the couple, confused at their expression. That was how Randy always greets her. He would always give her a quick peck on the lips, which she had no problem with, whatsoever.

The four adults decided to order their food first before starting a conversation. Once everyone was done looking over the menu, they ordered their foods and they were left alone by the waiter.

"So, Randy, you want to tell me why you haven't been answering my calls?" Becky asked, beginning the conversation between all of them.

She knew it had to be either her or Aaron to break the silence.

Randy chuckled. "You want to tell me why you fail to mention Aaron's existence in your life?"

Nicole smacked Randy. "We talked about this," She hissed.

"I know, calm down Nicole. I just want to hear from my sister the reason as to why she has never mentioned Aaron to me." Randy said. "I know you're not ashamed of Aaron, so is it because you were afraid of how I would react?"

Becky nodded her head. "I know you weren't Aaron's biggest fan so I was afraid for your reaction." Becky told him. "You mean the world to me, Dani. You're my big brother and you know how much your opinion means to me. But just this one, I was terrified to even hear your opinion, because I know if I heard even a hint of disappointment in your voice, I would leave Aaron."

Randy placed his hand on top of his younger sibling and gave it a soft squeeze. "I think you should give me a bit more credit than that. Maybe I'll be a bit disappointed, angry even, but as long as you're happy Becks, you wouldn't hear any complains from me. That's all that matters." Randy turned towards Aaron. "I sure do hope your keeping my sister happy, because you wouldn't want to deal with me."

Aaron chuckled. "No worries Randy, she's well taken care of." He placed his arm around her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "I love her, I don't think I'll be able to stand it if she was ever unhappy."

"That's the answer I like to hear." Randy smiled.

Nicole was a bit shocked at the sight before her. Randy was actually accepting the situation with no difficulty whatsoever. It frightened her a bit since she knew that Randy wasn't Aaron's biggest fan. But yet, here he is now, having a good old time with him.

"So, Nic, were you able to close the deal?" Becky asked as their food was being placed on the table.

Randy looked between his sister and Nicole and raised an eyebrow. "What deal?"

Aaron looked at Nicole and cleared his throat. "Close the deal on a home she was planning to buy here in Los Angeles. As much as Nicole likes her apartment, she feels that Jamie needs a bigger space to run around in."

Nicole looked at Aaron thankfully as he saved her from an argument with Randy. She's been prolonging the conversation about her possibility on permanently staying in New York to get her own boutique. The space that she found in Vegas was perfect for where she dreamt of her first to open. It was in the shopping district in Vegas and it was in between Gucci and Versace meaning that shoppers will more than likely go into her store and browse around. It was in the Caesar's Palace. Nicole was really excited since the deal was almost a done, but she still has failed to tell Randy.

She didn't know how to tell him.

If she were to open the boutique in Las Vegas, it would mean that Jamie would have to go with her to Las Vegas, leaving Randy in Los Angeles. The thought of leaving Randy was hard for Nicole even though they were only a few hours apart from one another if she were to move to Las Vegas. She was so used to always having Randy around that if she were to break that routine, it would feel weird.

But she will tell him, when the time is right, she will tell him.

Randy looked between Aaron and Nicole and shook his head. Becky looked at the two and gave them a look. Nicole gave her a sheepish smile before focusing her attention on her food. Randy fed Jamie some mashed potatoes.

Once Nicole was done eating, she took over feeding Jamie and Randy ate his meal. Becky watched Randy, Nicole, and Jamie and if you were an onlooker with no knowledge of their past, you would think they were a family.

"You know Nicole, if you want to move into a home, why not just move back in with me?" Randy suggested.

Becky looked at Nicole and cracked a smile. 'That's what lying gets you.'

Nicole coughed a bit and gave Randy a small smile. "Thanks Ran, but it's not necessary. I was thinking of moving, but I love my apartment, I really don't want to abandon it."

"Come on Nicole, it'll be much easier for you if you live with me." Randy persisted. "I can take care of Jamie while you do your designs for your clothing line."

"I appreciate the offer, Randy. But it's fine, don't worry." Nicole placed her hand on top of his, softly squeezing it.

Randy looked down at her hand and looked back up. "Come on Nicole, you know I won't bite."

"That's not what I'm worried about Randy, if I was worried about whether you bite or not, we would have never had Jamie." Nicole teased making Randy laugh.

Aaron and Becky cringed at the thought of the two and shook their heads.

"Nicole, come on, it would be fun to have you and Jamie around the house again."

Nicole looked at Randy and noticed his sincerity. She never knew that Randy actually missed her company as well. He had Jamie quite often so she was pretty sure that Randy didn't miss Jamie much, but the fact he misses her company as well surprised her a bit.

'Don't be stupid, Nicole. You two did live together for something, of course he missed having you around.' Nicole thought to herself.

"I'll think about it, no promises, but I'll consider it." Nicole told him, spreading a smile on Randy's face.

"Sounds good to me."

Aaron shook his head and texted Nicole on his phone. Nicole felt her phone vibrate and fished it out of her pocket. She unlocked it and saw that she had a text message from Aaron. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He gestured towards her phone and Nicole opened the text message.

_**You can't lie to him forever, Nicole. The deal's almost done. I'm the one handling it for you remember? You're gonna have to tell him.**_

Nicole pursed her lips together and looked at Aaron.

'We'll talk about this later,' she mouthed to him. He nodded his head and focused on his meal once more.

* * *

Becky ended up going with Randy to spend the night at his home. Nicole offered Aaron her guest room and he accepted. Randy wasn't fully comfortable with the idea, but it would give him time to speak to his sister about a few things. Besides, he had nothing to worry about. Aaron was smitten by his sister, Nicole was out of sight for Aaron.

Aaron walked in Nicole's apartment after he parked his car. He closed the door behind him and found Nicole in her living room relaxing. Jamie went with Randy so Nicole had some time to work on some designs for her spring line. Aaron sat beside her and placed her feet on his lap and began massaging her feet making Nicole groan.

"I love you, Aaron." She told him making Aaron laugh.

"Love you too, Nic." Aaron replied. "So you want to tell me what that was in the restaurant?"

Nicole sighed. "Aaron, I haven't exactly mentioned to Randy that I found a boutique location in Las Vegas." Nicole explained. "I haven't even introduced an idea to him where Jamie and I would have to move away from Los Angeles

"But it's just in Las Vegas, Nic. Would Randy really have a problem with that?" Aaron questioned.

Nicole gave him a look and he chuckled.

"Okay, maybe he will, but it's always been your dream to have your own boutique." Aaron replied. "You're a pretty successful designer now and everyone is waiting for you to open a shop of your own."

"I know, but it would be really difficult if I move to Las Vegas. Jamie won't be able to see Randy often." Nicole grimaced. "I don't want to deprive Jamie with time with his father."

"You can always open a boutique in Manchester." Aaron suggested.

"But I love the place that I found in Las Vegas." Nicole pouted. "This sucks."

Aaron chuckled. "You know what would help? If you talk to Randy about this whole Las Vegas situation." Aaron suggested. "He'll help you decide something. You're a mother now, Nic. You have to think what's best for Jamie as well."

Nicole nodded her head. "I know, but I guess I'm afraid that if I tell Randy he would tell me to leave or something."

Aaron looked at Nicole with an incredulous expression and shook his head. "What the hell is the matter with you? Randy will tell you to leave? Do you want to elaborate on this thought?"

"I'm scared that if I tell him about the idea of going to Las Vegas, he would support my idea and tell me to go." Nicole explained confusing Aaron even more.

"Isn't that what you want to hear?" Aaron asked.

Nicole groaned. "I don't know! I think that's what I want him to hear, but I want him to tell me to stay here and be with him!" Nicole grimaced. "I miss him."

"Are you ready to talk about your failed relationship now? I think this is the best time to talk about it." Aaron told her.

Nicole sighed. "I guess, why won't you start off by asking me a question or something?"

Aaron chuckled. "Okay, we can do that." Aaron thought for a bit before finding the first question he wanted to ask. "Why didn't you fight for Randy? I mean, how did the whole break-up happen?"

Nicole looked at Aaron and was somehow hoping that Aaron wouldn't ask him that question, but that was a long-shot. She opened her mouth and told him how the break-up happened.

**- Flashback -**

_"I think we need to go our separate ways, Nicole." Randy said._

_Randy and Nicole looked at each other from across the dining table. Nicole had her arms crossed over her chest while Randy had his hands clapped together on the table._

_It has been silent between them for the pass twenty minutes._

_Tonight was the night they decided to talk about what has been going on between them._

_During the past two months, Nicole and Randy have been constantly arguing about the littlest things. If Randy would forget to put his dirty clothing in the laundry basket, it would escalate into a fight that would last for a few days until one of them would either give in. It was getting unbearable for the both of them to be in each other's presence and they had no idea where it all went wrong._

_The only thing that they both knew for sure was ever since Aaron came back in Nicole's life, Randy and Nicole were just no longer the same. Every time Nicole would try to talk to Randy about what was bothering him, he would usually make up an excuse or tell her a lie. In a way, she felt that Randy was tired of her, their relationship in general._

_"So are you sure this is what you want?" Nicole asked._

_Randy nodded. "We're just not seeing eye to eye anymore, Nic. I don't want us to end up hating each other."_

_Nicole knew Randy was right. If they stayed together, they might just say something that they would regret during the heat of a moment. She didn't want to end up hating Randy. She didn't want to stop speaking to Randy._

_"You're right. I guess I just never thought of it in that way." Nicole replied._

_"I just want you to be happy, Nicole. I don't think you're happy with me anymore." Randy told her. "If we're meant to be, in the end of this, we'll be back together. But if we're not, I'm sure you'll be happy with Aaron or someone else."_

_It hurt Randy to even suggest a future with Aaron, but he had to be realistic. Aaron deserves Nicole. They were in the same league, while he was lower than them. He could never be like Aaron._

_By now, tears were running down Nicole's face. She tried her best to wipe them away, but they weren't stopping. This tore her apart. How can their relationship end in this way? They were close to perfect. This was not supposed to happen._

_Randy couldn't be in her apartment anymore. The thought of breaking-up with her was horrible, but actually going through with it was much worst. He stood up, walked over to her, and kissed the top of her head._

_"I love you, Nicole. Don't forget that." Randy said before walking away from her and out of her front door._

_Nicole couldn't believe it. They were over. It seemed so surreal to her, but it happened._

**- End of Flashback -**

"Wow, so he just said it like that?" Aaron asked once Nicole was finished telling her story.

"Just like that, our relationship ended so quickly, I don't even think I had the right reaction or something." Nicole replied.

"Why didn't you stop him Nicole? I mean, you obviously didn't want the relationship to end." Aaron pointed out.

"Because it's what he wanted, I didn't want to be selfish and say no."

"But what if he wanted you to be selfish? You've been selfish before, Nicole, why couldn't you be selfish when it came to that?"

"I don't know, I just didn't know what to say. I was caught off-guard. If anything, I thought our petty fights were just a phase and it would eventually fade, but instead our relationship is the one that faded."

Aaron chuckled. "On the contrary, it didn't. You still ended up seeing the guy after you two broke up and you even slept with him."

Nicole smacked Aaron and he laughed.

"What? You can't be mad if it's true." Aaron winked at her. "I got another question for you, why didn't you get back with Randy after Jamie was born?"

"Honestly? I think it's because there's still unfinished business from what happened to our relationship last time." Nicole replied. "Until we speak about it, I don't think we can move on."

"Why don't you speak to him about it then?"

"I don't think he's ready."

"Ready? Has he told you he's not ready to speak about it? I mean Jesus Christ, you two ended two years ago."

"No, I just don't think he is."

"I think your just bullshitting yourself. You make it seem like he's not ready when he truly is. In reality, you're just trying to avoid the question because your afraid that when you find out the reason you'll realize that your whole break-up could have been prevented if you just actually took some time to talk everything out." Aaron slightly smiled. "You know what your problem is Nicole? When you feel like the situation is out of your control you just let things go. You don't fight for what you want and just let it go away."

"Do you know something that I don't?" Nicole eyed him suspiciously.

"I do, I'm not going to lie. Becky is my girlfriend." Aaron grinned. "You and Randy may have been the subject of a few of our conversations."

"Why won't you help me out here then?" Nicole asked.

"It would be too easy for you, Nicole. Everything would be solved if you would just talk to him." Aaron replied.

"Can't you just tell me a few things? It would help me prepare when I finally talk to him."

Aaron laughed. "Not going to work, babe. Look, all I'm going to say is that you just have to talk to him. Things will work out from there."

"Can you answer one of my questions then?" Nicole asked.

Aaron nodded his head.

"Is he insecure of our past?"

Aaron looked at Nicole and smirked a bit. He should never underestimate Nicole. She might be clueless at times, but she eventually figures things out.

"Could you blame Randy?"

Nicole groaned. "Damn it, really? He's insecure of our past?"

"Like I said, can you blame him?" Aaron looked at Nicole. "From what Becky tells me, you talked so highly of me that he thought I was a figment of your imagination, but when I showed up out of nowhere, I became real, a threat."

"Even though he knew that you love him, he couldn't help but feel insecure. He would compare himself to me and it just wouldn't measure up for him." Aaron said. "To make things a bit more clear, Randy felt as if he was nothing compared to me. Though I really don't understand that since I actually envy the guy."

Nicole was a bit stunned by what Aaron just told her. She never saw any signs of Randy's insecurity. But everything fell into place. Now she knew why everything changed when Aaron showed up. Why Randy was so distant with her. It just amazed her how she didn't notice this.

"Envy him? How so?"

"I'm going to be honest, Nicole. When I came back in your life, I expected for us to get back together. Even though I knew you were with Randy, I thought the love we used to have would make you turn your head." Aaron chuckled a bit. "But when I saw how you would look at him, the sparkle in your eyes when you would talk about him or even see a glimpse of him, I knew he won. I never saw that when you were with me. That killed me. To know that you never loved me as much as you love Randy."

"I gave up trying to get you back because I knew that I can never take your heart away from Randy. When you two broke up, I was shocked and I honestly expected for you two to get back together. I could have taken the opportunity when you two broke up, but I didn't." Aaron told her. "If I even tried, I would have failed miserably."

"You know, I hate you for making me realize things." Nicole ran her fingers through her hair.

Aaron chuckled. "No you don't."

"No, I don't. Thank you," Nicole looked over at Aaron and smiled.

"Anytime," He returned her smile.

"I'll talk to him, I can't promise you when, but I will." Nicole told Aaron.

"And you'll tell him about Las Vegas?"

Nicole nodded her head. "Yes, I will."

Now that Nicole finally knew the reason for the end of their relationship. She wanted to know what Randy had to say about this. Nicole was finally ready to talk about their failed relationship and somewhere during that conversation, she would tell him about Las Vegas.


	5. Differences

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry the update took so long, but hey it's here, right? Anyways, I would like to thank you all for the support you've been giving me! Keep the reviews coming! The more, the better! It's short, but the next one is going to be long! Love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar, just my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Differences  
**

- John -

John exited Alex's school, holding his hand as they walked towards his car. Since Alicia has work when Alex's school ends, John picks him up. It was usually one of Alicia's parents, but since she lived with John now, he felt that it was much easier if he picked up Alex.

Alex absolutely loves it when John picks him up.

All of his classmates would look at John in awe, since they follow the WWE as much as he does. The whole class, well the boys at least, would just look in awe when John drops him off in the morning and picks him up in the afternoon, whenever he was in town. John would just chuckle at their looks and wave goodbye at them as he leaves. Alex's teacher, John's cousin and Cody's special friend, Katie, would tease him about how the children admired him so much.

Alex even brought John for show and tell. It was a lot of fun for both John and Alex. Let's just say that the kids want John back for every show and tell they have.

But one attention Alex didn't like was the paparazzi. They obviously caught on to Alicia and Alex's stay in John's home since they do follow John around. Alicia doesn't like the attention much either, but she knows how to ignore it, her son, on the other hand was a totally different story. Alex becomes frightened every time the paparazzi bombarded them. In some ways, he was getting used to it, but he hated it when they bombarded him and his parents.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Alex asked as they walked towards John's car.

"We're going to Mommy's so we can have lunch and then after that, we're heading to Uncle Cody's house." John replied.

John noticed the paparazzi that were across the street, a couple of feet away from them. Some paparazzos knew to keep their distance, but some just didn't. The ones Alex liked were the ones that stayed away from them. John unlocked his car and placed Alex in his car seat. He closed the door and walked over to his side of the car. He got in, turned the engine on and drove off.

"Daddy, what are we going to do at Uncle Cody's?" Alex asked.

John smiled, looking at the rear-view mirror to see Alex. "We're just going to visit Uncle Cody, he needs some company."

"Can't he live with us too then?" Alex asked.

John chuckled. "No baby, Uncle Cody has his own home."

"Oh, okay, Daddy, can I have ice cream for lunch?"

John chuckled once more. "Mommy won't like that, how about for dessert?"

"But you always feed me ice cream when we're at home."

"Well that's because mommy's not there Alex, remember this is only between us." John reminded him making Alex giggle.

"Okie dokie, Daddy." He replied.

John parked his car in front of Alicia's job and got out of the car. Alex unbuckled himself and waited for John to open the door. He opened the door and picked up Alex. As soon as he turned around he was met by the flashing light of the paparazzi camera. John, who was used to it, just ignored it, while Alex tucked his head on the nook of John's neck. He closed his eyes to shield them away from the camera's lights.

John entered the diner and found Alicia by the counter, reading a book. He smiled and called out for her. She looked up and their eyes met, placing a smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Alex shouted out.

Alicia smiled at her son and walked over to the two of them. The diner wasn't crowded since it was pass the lunch time rush hour.

John handed Alex over to Alicia and she placed him on the counter after she gave him a hug and a kiss. She looked over at John, who was pouting at her.

"No kiss for me?" John asked.

Alicia smiled. She blew him a kiss before walking back around the counter.

"No fair, Licia." He commented making her laugh.

"Mmhmm, so, what will you boys be having today?" Alicia asked.

"Chicken Tenders and fries, mommy." Alex replied, smiling at his mother.

"You?" She turned to John.

"I'll have a burger and fries." John replied.

She nodded her head and placed their orders. John sat beside Alex and ruffled his hair.

"How was school today, little man?" John asked.

"Good, Auntie Katie wasn't there." He told John.

John smirked. He knew where Katie was.

"Auntie Katie is sick," John simply replied. "Do you call her Auntie Katie in school?"

"No, I call her Ms. Gutierrez."

John nodded his head. Alicia brought their foods out and set them in front of the two boys.

"So, where are you two heading after this?" Alicia asked.

"Cody's house, he needs some help with a few things over there." John replied.

"Why won't you just drop Alex off at my parent's house? Just so you and Cody can have some alone time." Alicia smirked. "I know how much you two value your alone time."

John sarcastically laughed and shook his head. "You know I belong to you babe, why would I look any other way?" He winked at her.

Alicia blushed and smacked John.

John laughed. "Cody wants to see Alex, that's why I'm bringing him along. Did you bring your car?"

John had decided to buy Alicia a new car since her old car wasn't really in the best of conditions. Alicia was hard to convince, but John eventually convinced her. Actually, Alicia had no other choice. John had already bought the car and he refused to return it until Alicia at least tried it out. She fell in love with the car so she decided to keep it, but told John she would pay him back one day, an idea John dismissed. He told her that it was an early birthday present.

"Yes I did, you don't have to pick me up. I'll just meet you two at the house." Alicia replied.

"What time do you get off?" John asked.

"Around six," she answered.

"Whose turn is it tonight? Yours or mine?"

"It's your turn to cook dinner tonight," She replied. "Excuse me, I have to go attend to that customer."

John and Alicia traded off when it came to things in the house. Cooking dinner is one of them. They didn't really set any specific days when one of them have to cook, but if Alicia cooked the previous day, John would have to cook the next day, not unless they go out for dinner or something. Of course, the rule only applies when John was in town. John enjoyed having Alex and Alicia in his home. He has no idea why he didn't think of offering them to live with him before, but he was sure glad he was given an opportunity to have them by his side. His house felt a bit more like a home. He was no longer alone and he had something to look forward to when he came home from the road.

No matter how tired he was, as soon as he saw Alex and Alicia, he would just light up. He loves them. They made his day so much better. If he had a crappy time while he was traveling or something just ticked him off, as soon as he caught sight of Alex's smiling face adoringly looking up at him, he felt so much better. He now knew how Randy, Shawn, and Paul feel when they were surrounded by their children.

John couldn't wait till he had kids of his own with Alicia. He truly saw no one else he would like to have children with but Alicia. But for now, he was very happy to have Alex.

"Daddy, can I have ketchup pwease?" Alex asked.

John smiled and got the ketchup bottle and put some on Alex's plate.

"Thank you, Daddy." He said.

"No problem, little man." John replied as he began to eat his food as well.

John and Alex finished their meal and said their goodbyes to Alicia. When they walked out of the diner, the paparazzos were no longer there so Alex walked freely ahead of John. He unlocked his car and lifted Alex up. He opened the car door and placed Alex in his car seat, buckling him up. He closed the door, opened his own door, and slid in. He turned the car on and drove off, heading to Cody's home.

Cody walked towards his front door and opened the door, revealing Alex and John. Cody smiled at the two and opened his arms toward Alex. He let go of John's hand and hugged Cody's leg making the two men laugh.

"Hey little man." Cody greeted Alex before looking at John. "Hello big man."

John chuckled. "Big man?"

"Well yea, if he's little man, your big man." Cody teased as John walked in his home.

Cody closed the door behind John and picked up Alex.

"So? I heard someone didn't go to work today." John chose not to say Katie's name since Alex wasn't aware of Katie and Cody's relationship. From what John knows, they were still fuck buddies and introducing this type of relationship to Alex isn't really that great of an idea.

"Yep, she just left not too long ago." Cody grinned and winked at John.

John shuddered at Cody's answer and shook his head. "I will never get used to this."

Cody placed Alex on the couch in the living room and turned the television for him. He put it on a cartoon channel that he knew Alex would become enthralled with. He motioned for John to follow him in the kitchen. John looked at Alex one last time before walking in the kitchen after Cody.

"So what's up?" John asked, sitting by the island counter while Cody stood on the other side of the counter, leaning on it.

"We talked everything out." Cody told John.

John raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Talking everything out? How so?"

"Put it this way, we're dating now." Cody said. "No sex at all, it's just about building our relationship."

"Wow, I'm surprised it took you this long to talk things out. I'm sure while you're in the heat of the moment you would have told her you were in love with her or something." John chuckled.

"Yes well, she doesn't know I love her, but she does know I have feelings for her. I don't want to scare Katie away. Isn't love a pretty big word with her?"

John nodded. "The only other man who ever told her that word was Jason and we all know how that one ended."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to wait a while."

"But if you think about it, you two have been dating for the past year haven't you?"

Cody nodded. "We have, but not officially."

"Well, I'm glad you two finally talk about it. So how did it happen? How'd you bring it up?" John questioned.

"She did it, I was waiting for the right time, but she beat me to it."

John laughed. "Ah, Katie, such a straight forward person. Gotta love her for that."

"One of things I love about her, I mean, I was caught off guard when I found her in my kitchen cooking breakfast. I was pretty certain she has work today."

"Wow, and then?"

"She began talking about that some changes needed to happen and for a split second, I thought she would tell me that this whole relationship was done, but apparently not."

"I bet you were reliever when she told you that she wanted something more with you."

Cody chuckled. "You know it, it's just hearing her say it made everything so real to me, it's insane."

"I'm happy for you two, I just hope that you two will actually take things slow and have no sex involved in this new relationship until you established a strong relationship."

Cody looked at John making the WWE Champion shake his head. "I cannot believe I just told you to not involve sex in your relationship."

"Alicia and Alex are helping you become the mature young man I knew you could be." Cody teased John which earned him a smack from his co-worker.

"Shut up, at least now when you're teased for being whipped, it's for a good reason since Katie is your girlfriend now." John winked.

"I'm not whipped and she's not my girlfriend, yet." Cody replied. "We're just dating, seeing how things are going."

"Yeah, whatever, Katie's Facebook states that she's in a relationship. Not unless she's two timing you, then I'm pretty sure she's in a relationship with you." John said making Cody laugh.

"You and your cousin are such Facebook freaks." Cody teased him.

John shot Cody a glare. "I am not a Facebook freak, if I happen to post to people what I do every hour or so, that's because I just want to keep people updated."

"Yes, that's why people need to know that you just finished taking a shower. Some of your posts are just too much information." Cody countered.

John laughed. "Okay, maybe, but I'm not as bad as Katie."

"Yes, of course not, Miss whatever game she plays on that website."

"I think we need to take her to therapy, Cody. Facebook might start becoming more important than you." John gasped making Cody smack him. "I'm just kidding, man."

Cody shook his head. "So, how about you Mr. Cena? How are you and Alicia?"

John smiled. "We're good. Christmas is just right around the corner and I already know what I'm getting her."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Don't worry about it, that's a secret that I'm actually going to keep to myself."

Cody laughed. "You just don't want to say it because your gift is not all the great."

"Whatever, you're just hating because you still haven't gone Christmas shopping for your girlfriend's Christmas present."

"How are you so sure I haven't bought it already?"

"What is it then?"

"That's my little secret."

John smirked. "You know, she's going to end up telling me."

"Then you'll just have to wait till then." Cody matched John's smirk.

"You suck, Rhodes."

"So are you ready to get whooped in Madden?" John asked making Cody laugh.

"Don't you just wish you could beat me." Cody replied.

The two men walked back over to the living room and found Alex lying down, his eyes slowly closing. John sat beside Alex and Cody set up his PS3 before sitting beside John, handing him a controller.

"I guess we can't talk very loud since Alex is falling asleep." John said.

Cody laughed. "Yeah, okay, we'll see how that works out for you."

John rolled his eyes and waited for the game to load up. As the two men played, John bit his tongue any time he felt that he would have an outburst- like when he would drop the ball, missing opportunities or getting a call from the referee. Cody would hold back his laugh since he found John amusing when he gets frustrated.

This was going to be a fun game, like it always is.

It's been two hours and it has been back and forth with the touchdowns. The two men were slightly on edge, wanting to get the bragging rights over the other man. This might not be very important to women, but bragging rights is just something some men live for.

John had the ball, he only had a minute left until the game would be done. Cody was playing defense well, but John was determined to win this game, even if it's only by one touchdown. John began creating his play, making up his mind as Cody pause the game to get something to drink. When Cody came back, John knew what he was going to do. The game was back on. John got the ball and he looked around to see who he could give the ball to. He found a wide receiver open and he threw the ball, anticipating for it to fall down to the wide receiver's hand. When the receiver finally caught it, he ran to John's side, making the touchdown.

John jumped up in pride. "TOUCHDOWN!" He screamed out.

Cody dropped the controller and cursed under his breath as John celebrated.

Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked up at the two men and tilted his head. He crawled over to Cody and tapped his shoulder.

"What's wrong Uncwle Cody?" Alex asked noticing Cody's disappointment.

"Nothing little man, just lost to your Dad." Cody replied ruffling his hair.

Alex laughed. "Go Daddy! You're the best!"

Cody shook his head. "Great, now even Alex is rooting for you."

John chuckled. "He's been rooting for me, man."

"Mmhmm, that's what he wants you to think, you know he's favorite is Uncle Cody, right Alex?"

The two men looked over Alex and he shook his head.

"No! Daddy is number one!" Alex exclaimed making John laugh.

"This just feeds your ego, doesn't it?" Cody said making John laugh a bit harder.

"You know it," John winked at his friend.

Before any of the guys could say anything, Cody's phone rang. It was Nicole.

"Hey beautiful," Cody answered.

John raised an eyebrow. "Is it Nicole?" He asked.

Cody nodded his head.

"Hey Cody, was that John?" Nicole questioned.

"Yes, he's here with Alex." Cody replied.

"Tell them I said hello." Nicole told him.

Cody chuckled. "She said hello."

John nodded his head. "Alright, well, we should be going I have to cook dinner."

Cody told Nicole to hold on for a moment before giving John an incredulous look. "You can cook food?" Cody asked. "Microwaves don't count."

"Hahaha, you're so funny, but for your information, I can cook way better than you Mr. Rhodes." John replied, a smirk placed on his face.

"Yeah, whatever," Cody chuckled. "I'll see you two later, close the door."

John laughed and nodded his head before walking out with Alex. Cody sat on his couch and placed the phone back in his ear.

"Sorry about that Nic, John was just leaving." He told her.

"It's fine, how are you? I miss you. I need to visit one of these days." Nicole said.

"You should, I haven't seen you in a while." Cody smiled. "I kind of miss you."

"Awww! I miss you too Cody! Anyways, how are you and Katie? I just saw the status on her Facebook. I'm impressed." Nicole told him. "You finally told her, I'm proud of you."

"Actually, she was the one who brought everything up, but hey, as long as everything is out of the way, right?" Cody replied. "How about you? Have you talked to Randy?"

"About what?"

"Your right, you have too many things to tell him. We'll start small, have you talked to him about London?"

Nicole sighed. "It was mentioned to him."

"But you didn't tell him?"

"Not exactly, I mean he knows I'm looking for houses," Nicole sighed once more. "In Los Angeles."

"Nicole, you lied to Randy? Oh this is great, and let me guess, he offered for you to stay with him?" Cody questioned.

Nicole slightly laughed. "Woah, it was like you were there Cody, but yes, that's exactly what happened."

Cody shook his head. "You're going to have to tell him, Nicole. I know it's really hard, but Randy deserves to know." Cody said. "I mean, are you just going to wait until you're settled in Las Vegas for him to find out?"

"I'll tell him, I promise."

"When?"

"Soon, can we just get off the subject? I called you to see how you were, not to talk about my problems."

Cody chuckled. "Okay, fine."

Cody and Nicole talked for about three hours, catching up. They met one another when Nicole's family had a temporary stay in Madrid. Cody's mother was an old friend of Nicole's mother. They decided to live near the Rhodes so that when Nicole's parents were busy, someone could look after her and her older brothers. She got along with Cody and they quickly became friends. Unlike Randy and Nicole, they actually kept in touch after all these years. They made sure that they saw each other at least twice a year so that they wouldn't forget how the other looked like. Their friendship has always been important for them and that will never change.


	6. So It Begins

**Chapter 4: So It Begins**

**- A Month Later -**

**- Los Angeles, California -**

Things were just not going Ted's way.

He not only had difficulty telling Cassidy about his feelings, but now, he actually has a rival, something he never saw coming.

Two weeks ago, he and Cassidy were out shopping for a birthday present for Cassidy's mother. Since Ted had nothing else to do that day, he decided to accompany Cassidy. They went to a couple of stores and Cassidy didn't see anything she liked. They were entering the third store and that's when it happened.

Cassidy ran into this guy which caused her to lose her balance. The young man caught her before she could even fall and that's when their eyes connected. Ted was caught off guard and reacted to late. He was about to thank the guy who caught Cassidy, but there were no words coming out of his mouth. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was him.

It was Cassidy's ex-boyfriend, Erick.

Cassidy was frozen on the spot. She didn't know how to react. She never expected to run into Erick. He left all those years ago and he never contacted her once nor did he look back. Yet here he was now, saving her from a possible injury. Cassidy was praying to God that she was dreaming, but she knew she wasn't.

It was too real to be a dream.

She was brought back to reality when she felt Ted yanking her away from Erick, which caused Erick to be brought back as well. Before anyone could make a comment, Cassidy dragged Ted away from the store. It was as if she was dragging him away from a scene of a crime. They heard Erick calling after them but Cassidy refused to turn around. They were over and she was planning on keeping it that way.

But at times, things don't go as planned.

After that faithful day, Erick had somehow found a way to contact Cassidy. Erick had met with Cassidy's father who actually liked him for his daughter. Even though they were over, Cassidy's father kept in contact with Erick, hoping that one day he would return and continue his relationship with Cassidy. He didn't know the reason behind their end, but maybe once he found out, he would think twice.

The reason for the demise of their relationship was never said to anyone. It was always kept between Erick and Cassidy. There were no third parties. No abusive relationships. No hurtful words. The reason was simple to some certain extent. They just fell out of love, at least one of them did. Cassidy wasn't sure when it happened, but after a two and a half year relationship, Erick told her the heartbreaking news two weeks shy from their third year anniversary. That day never left her mind, it was always fresh. It was her first heartbreak and it tore her apart. She was blaming herself even though Erick insisted that she was not at fault.

But no matter what he said, she felt like she was the one at fault. After all, how can you fall out of love with a person?

To this day, Cassidy was still hurting with what happened with Erick. Knowing they're in the same city was a bit hard for her, but she would be lying if she didn't hope that they would still get back together. Even though they broke up, Cassidy never despised Erick for what happened. She never questioned him either. When he broke up with her that was that. At times, she thought that if she fought for him, maybe things would have been different, but why should she fight for him?

After all, he said he was done. There was no point.

But things were about to change. Now that Erick knew Cassidy was in the same city as him, he's been trying to talk to her, but she would always ignore his phone call. He said they were done, it should stay that way.

But will it?

* * *

Cassidy struggled to open the front door. She went out grocery shopping and Ted chose to stay at home since he was tired from all the traveling he's been doing. That was fine with Cassidy, but she at least expected him to open the door for her after ringing the doorbell numerous of times. She finally decided to place the groceries bags that she had in her hands on the floor and open the door herself. As she was about to turn the key the door opened revealing Ted DiBiase with a towel wrapped around his hips.

Cassidy looked at him up and down and struggled to tell him off for taking so long. She was so fixated on his body that she couldn't even speak.

"You need help?" Ted smirked smugly as he noticed Cassidy's lingering eyes over his body.

"Um, y-y-y-yea," She replied.

Ted picked up a handful of the bags and looked up at Cassidy. "You should close your mouth, don't want some insects going inside now." He teased her before walking inside the house.

Cassidy shook her head and walked in their home. 'Ted DiBiase is such a tease.' She thought to herself. She followed him inside and walked pass him as he walked out of the kitchen. He winked at her and chuckled a bit before heading up the stairs. She placed the rest of the groceries on the island counter and took a deep breath.

'You've been living with this man for years now, Cassidy. Today is not the first time you've seen him half-naked. Get a grip.' She thought to herself.

She began unpacking the groceries. Ted's co-workers and some of their better halves were coming over to have a BBQ. Raw and Smackdown were both in town this week and it was the perfect time to have the BBQ. Cassidy loved having everyone over. For some reason, she loved it when they had a full house. Even though she liked her peace and quiet, having the boys over once in a while was always fun. Their wives and girlfriends were great as well. She found herself getting close to some of them. They may look snobby, but their not so bad in reality. The boys also knew how to make her feel better. She may have had a crappy day, but as soon as she saw the boys, things would get better. They're like the older brothers that she never had.

Cassidy began to marinate the BBQ. The doorbell rang and she heard Ted running down the stairs to answer it. He yelled out to her that he was going to get the door. He opened it and found Randy, Nicole, and Jamie on the other side. Nicole was holding Jamie in his car seat. She smiled at Ted and he greeted her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. Randy was holding Nicole's purse and Jamie's diaper bag. Nicole walked in and headed towards the kitchen to see if Cassidy needed some help, leaving the boys at the door.

"Nice purse," Ted smirked, teasing his teammate. "Compliments your eyes."

"Thanks, never knew you checked me out, Ted." Randy replied making Ted laugh.

"Good mood today then?" Ted asked.

"Of course," Randy smirked. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason, I'm just making sure you're in a good mood, so have you talked to Nicole about moving back in?" Ted questioned as the two men walked towards the backyard to set up the grill.

"I've been trying, but she seems to shut down the idea every time I try." Randy replied.

"I hope this doesn't discourage you. Remember what happen last time? Don't let things discourage you, once you let that happen, you let go of the best relationship you've ever had." Ted winked at Randy making the Viper playfully push him.

"Yeah, whatever, your not the one who should be counseling me, fix your relationship first, then you can scold me." Randy told him.

"How can I fix something that was never broken?"

"You sure about that? Because from what I'm hearing from Nicole, Cassidy's ex-boyfriend is leaving an impression on her."

Ted rolled his eyes. "He will never touch her again or breathe the same air as her." He growled.

Randy chuckled. "Ooh, angry Ted is what I like to see." He teased his friend.

Ted rolled his eyes and walked back inside in the kitchen where he found Cassidy and Nicole preparing the food. Ted picked up the plate of BBQ as Randy picked up the other plate that had BBQ as well. They walked back outside and placed the plates on the table beside the grill. It was a cloudy day, but the news reported that there would be no rain so they had nothing to worry about.

"So, have you actually seen the guy?" Randy asked as he watched Ted prepare the grill.

"Yeah, I have." Ted replied.

"How does he look like? Scrawny? Ugly?" Randy questioned.

Ted shook his head. "He looked like some body builder. He's pretty ripped." Ted answered. "He had a couple of tattoos as well."

"Really? Wow, I never thought Cassidy would be into that type of guys." Randy looked at the tattoos that were on Ted's arms. "Well, I guess you're her type since you have a pretty ripped body, no homo. You don't need tats, you're good enough."

Ted chuckled. "Thanks Randy, that made me feel so much better about the situation."

"You're welcome," Randy winked as he laughed at Ted's response. "I don't understand why you're so worried. This guy is harmless, Cassidy wouldn't go back to him. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know, but I mean this guy is persistent. He hasn't stopped calling her ever since he got her number." Ted told him.

"Okay, that could be alarming, but you know how girls are, they don't like it when guys do that."

"But some girls do."

"I highly doubt Cassidy is that type of girl, Ted."

"The thing is, what if she begins to think that this guy is actually putting in an effort to win her back?"

"I think you're over thinking things."

Ted gave Randy a look and he sighed. "Okay, maybe you're not over thinking things. I understand how you feel, but this douche completely shattered her into pieces, I honestly think you have nothing to worry about."

"I guess, I don't know, can we just not talk about this now?" Ted asked.

Randy nodded. "Whenever you want man."

"So how you coping with the fact Nicole bought a boutique at Vegas?" Ted asked, his eyes widening as he replayed the words in his head.

Randy looked up at Ted. "Boutique? In Vegas? Since when? What are you talking about, Theodore?" The Viper's temper was slightly flaring and Ted slightly coughed.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing, I mixed up Nicole with a friend of Cassidy's." Ted quickly covered his slip-up.

Randy raised an eyebrow at him, suspicious of Ted, but decided to let it go. "Okay, so when are the others getting here?"

Before Ted could reply, the rest of their co-workers walked out of Ted's home. "Now," Ted replied making Randy laugh.

Paul Levesque, Dave Batista, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and Adam Copeland greeted the two men and sat around the table that was near the grill.

"Where are the girls?" Randy questioned.

"Gossiping away," Paul replied making the guys laugh.

"Ah, I see, about what?" Randy asked.

"Apparently, Cassidy's ex is sending her text messages right now and Nicole is talking to him, much to Cassidy's dismay." Paul replied.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean talking to him?"

Dave laughed and butted in. "She's pretending to be Cassidy," Dave explained.

"What?" Ted turned towards his co-workers. "Orton control the mother of your child, I don't want him thinking there's a chance for him and Cassie!"

Randy was about to stand up, but John sat him back down. "Paul is just pulling your legs, they're not talking to Cassie's ex, why would they?"

Paul and Dave shot a glare towards John and he sheepishly smiled at the two. "Sorry, just didn't feel like seeing bloodshed tonight."

"So what are the girls doing then?" Ted rolled his eyes at Paul and Dave. "John."

"They're just talking about Christmas, I think they're taking notes on what the other is getting for their boyfriend, husband," John looked over at Ted and gave him a small smile. "Or best friend." He turned his attention to Randy. "Or the mother of your child."

Ted nodded his head. "Ah, I see."

"Christmas is coming up, what are you boys getting your significant other?" Paul asked, looking around his co-workers.

"I'm getting Angie these boots she's been dying to get," Dave replied.

"I'm getting my wife a puppy since she's been asking for one," Paul replied. "It's for my little girl as well, so it's like hitting two birds with one stone."

The guys laughed at John's response and continued on.

"I'm getting Alicia this bag she's been wanting and been constantly talking about." John cringed. "She talks about it so much that I can even describe the bag to you in perfect Alicia fashion."

The boys laughed once more at their champ's response.

"I'm getting my girlfriend a plane ticket so she can go on a vacation. She's been dying to go on one, so I bought a ticket to Italy since I know she's wanted to go there." Adam said.

"I'm getting Katie this phone she's been wanting to buy, but argues with herself when she's about to buy it." Cody shook his head as they laughed. "I mean, we go into the store and we walk back out because she decides she doesn't want it when she really does. I'm just going to get it for her."

"What are you getting Cassidy?" Dave asked.

Ted shrugged. "Still working on that."

"Really? Do you not know what to get her?" Dave questioned.

"Something like that, I know what to get her, I'm just unsure about it." Ted replied.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"She's been wanting a tattoo. I always promise her that I would take her, but I always postpone it since I'm busy or whatnot." Ted replied. "I think it's a bit lame to actually get her that as a Christmas present."

Paul shook his head. "I don't think so, I think that's perfect. It's personal and everything."

"How about you Orton?" John asked.

Randy smirked. "I got Nicole her own boutique so she can have her own store."

John, Cody, and Ted looked at one another, keeping their lips tightly shut. Cassidy had told Ted about the whole situation, while John and Cody were informed by their ladies as well. Nicole was very close to the three girls and is often seen with them. She knew it was a risk telling the girls about her situation with Randy. There was a chance they would tell the boys and they did, but thankfully enough, John, Cody, and Ted kept their mouths tightly shut, fearing the consequences they would have to face for betraying the girls trust.

"Wow, that's amazing Randy! I think that's an amazing present!" John exclaimed.

Randy smiled proudly. "I know. She's wanted her own shop for so long, I decided to buy her one here in Los Angeles. But I know she will eventually expand her store because I know it's going to be a hit."

"Nicole's an amazing designer, she might even expand worldwide." Adam added.

"I have a question for you Randy, would you actually be open to the idea for Nicole to expand her stores if she has the chance to do so?" Cody questioned. "I mean, that would mean seeing her less often that you're used to."

Randy looked at Cody and pursed his lips. He never actually thought of that idea. If anything, he expects Nicole to go away once in a while, but expanding her stores would also mean that she would have to stay in a specific place for some time. The mere thought of it made Randy cringed, being apart from Nicole is an idea he will never be able to live with. Even though they were done, he was still around because he couldn't stay away from her, it's difficult for him to do so.

'Maybe expanding her stores is not a very good idea.' He thought to himself.

He knew he was being selfish. But when you're in love, being selfish is somewhat acceptable.

"Maybe expanding her stores could happen when I retire so I can move around with her." Randy replied making his friends laugh.

Ted looked at Randy and shook his head, turning away from him. 'Let's just hope you take the news well about Vegas.' He thought to himself as he continued cooking.

* * *

Cassidy sat beside Nicole, watching her as she put Jamie back to sleep. Alicia and Katie were preparing some of the other food. All the girls got along thankfully enough. They had their awkward moments, but they're all past that now.

"So, have you told Randy?" Alicia asked as she placed the salad on the dining table.

"Sssh! He might hear you." Nicole scolded Alicia.

She laughed. "Honey, the sliding door is closed, we have nothing to worry about. We can't even hear what they're talking about outside." Alicia replied.

Nicole looked at the boys before turning back to Alicia. "No, I haven't told him."

"You need to tell him soon, Nikki." Katie butted in.

"I know, everyone keeps telling me that. I really appreciate the motivation girls, but I know what I have to do. I've just been waiting for the right time." Nicole replied.

"Nicole, all you have to do is sign a couple of papers and it's yours." Cassidy said. "The right time is now, you're just trying to prolong the conversation because you know, we all know that Randy wouldn't like this idea."

Nicole sighed. "I know this may not be the best idea for Randy, but I have dreams to Cassie. Can't I just be selfish for once and follow my dreams?"

"Honey, you can, we're not saying you can't, but there are just so many factors now. There's Jamie and Randy." Katie replied and smiled a bit. "And of course there's us, I don't know if you'll be allowed to leave, because we would miss you a bit too much."

Nicole chuckled. "You girls are acting like I'm moving to another country. I'll just be a few hours away."

"Yes, but we rather have you a couple of minutes away than a couple of hours." Alicia countered.

"Look, I'm still thinking about it, that's another reason why I haven't told Randy." Nicole replied. "It has been my dream, but I just don't have the heart to leave Randy and keep him away from his son."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you can't leave?" Cassidy asked.

Nicole sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Everyone knew that her feelings for Randy still existed and she highly doubt it would fade any time soon. She wasn't going to lie. The real reason she was so hesitant to sign on the dotted line is because of Randy. She tried picturing her life without Randy and it wasn't showing up. It just didn't seem to be possible. Not only because he was Jamie's father, but she wasn't willing to leave him especially if she has a choice to stay. When they were younger, she had to move away, but this time around she can stay if she would like too.

But then her dream would come into her mind. As much as she didn't want to be selfish, she had a feeling to do so. She wanted that store in Las Vegas, it was the store she dreamed of owning when she was a little girl. She knew Jamie was a big factor about everything, but she was doing this for Jamie, for his future. Given, she might not even need to save anything for Jamie since Randy was handling that, but she didn't want it to stay that way. She wanted to help out as well.

"Look, I love Randy, that's not a secret. It's just, I really want to have my own store. Even though some of my clothes are sold in stores, I still would love to have a store of my own." Nicole replied. "I just need to clear my head, to get things straight before I talk Randy."

"If that's what you want, then take your time." Alicia told her.

"To be honest, I think Randy will support you, he won't like it, but he'll support you." Katie added.

"Thank you," Nicole smiled. "You girls are the best."

"We try," Cassidy winked at her.

Nicole laughed. "So, what about you Miss, what's up with the ex-boyfriend?"

Cassidy's smile dropped a bit. "It's there, I'm just a bit confused."

"About what?" Katie asked.

"Why is he constantly trying to talk to me now? He had his chance. What changed?" All these questions bombarded Cassidy's mind.

Alicia, Katie, and Nicole all looked at one another and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he just wants to start fresh? New city? New start?" Katie suggested.

"Honestly, Cassie, talking to him won't hurt, it'll get you the closure that you've needed and more importantly you'll be able to open your heart again." Alicia added.

Before Cassidy could reply, her phone began to ring. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller I.D., it was Erick. The girls looked at her and she looked back at them. She decided to ignore his phone call, like she's been doing.

She just wasn't ready to talk to him.

* * *

Jamie was now awake. He was with Nicole and Cassidy as the boys cleaned. Once they were done, Randy and Nicole said their goodbyes to Ted and Cassidy. Randy placed Jamie in his car seat and carried him out to his car. Cassidy followed Randy, carrying her purse and Jamie's bag. She got in the front passenger seat and put her seat belt on. As soon as Randy finished handling Jamie, he slid in the driver's seat and turned the car on, driving down Ted's driveway.

"You tired?" Randy asked, looking over at Nicole.

"A bit, why, what's up?" Nicole questioned.

"I wanted to show you something. Won't really require doing anything but walking." Randy replied making Nicole laugh.

"Randy is already ten, what can you possibly show me?" Nicole asked.

Randy grinned. "Don't worry about that, just trust me, you'll like it."

Nicole glanced over at Randy, raising an eyebrow and shook her head laughing. "You know Randy, if you try anything funny, I highly doubt our son would appreciate that."

"Nicole, if I was going to try anything tonight, rest assure, Jamie wouldn't be anywhere near us." Randy smirked. "You're a bit vocal, so I highly doubt Jamie would be able to sleep."

Nicole blushed furiously and smacked Randy. "Shut up, I am not vocal."

"Of course not," Randy winked at her.

Nicole shook her head and looked away from Randy.

"Oh come on, Nic, how am I going to lie to you? You know you're pretty loud," Randy continued to tease her.

"I may be loud, but I don't think I can ever beat your reaction when I pleasure you." Nicole smirked.

Randy swallowed hard, thinking of the times he and Nicole were very intimate with one another. He groaned and shook his head.

"Right now is not the time to remind me of such things, Nicole." Randy hissed.

"You started this Orton." She replied.

"Yes, well, I'll end this. Don't make me turn the car around and drop Jamie over at DiBiase's house." Randy told her.

"Who's stopping you?" She bit her lip, winking at Randy.

Randy looked away from her, knowing that she had him.

'Orton, focus, you want to show her you're present. Don't think with your dick right now.' He thought to himself.

"Nicole," Randy said in a warning tone.

Nicole laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry Randy, concentrate on the road and take me to wherever you're planning to take me."

The car ride was silent from there. Nicole was debating whether or not she should tell him about Vegas now. It felt like it was the perfect time, but she just didn't know how to bring it up. She looked on the rear-view mirror finding Jamie asleep once again.

"Nicole, I have a question for you, this was put in my head by the guys and stuff." Randy began. "Um, do you ever think of moving away from Los Angeles? I mean, I know you've told me a million times that this is your home, but do would you ever consider it?"

Nicole froze. Why would Randy be asking her this? What were the guys telling him? She knows Ted, Cody, and John knew about her plans about Las Vegas, but she didn't expect them to tell Randy. She looked at his calm expression and scratched the thought of the guys telling him. If they did tell him, Randy wouldn't be so calm. He would be the complete opposite of calm.

"What were they telling you?" Nicole asked.

"I asked first Nicole," Randy said.

Nicole slightly smiled. "I don't think I would ever want to leave Los Angeles, but you just never know what's going to happen." Nicole cautiously replied. "My career can take me places, maybe I'll go travel around for the sake of my career, but I'll always come home here."

"Okay," Randy nodded his head. He wasn't completely satisfied with her answer, but it was good enough for him.

Randy parked in front of his restaurant, confusing Nicole.

"You brought me to your favorite restaurant? What do you have to show me that I haven't already seen?" Nicole questioned.

"I love how impatient you are, it's adorable." Randy pinched her cheeks before unbuckling his seatbelt.

Nicole rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt, opening her door. Randy picked up Jamie and walked over to the sidewalk, where Nicole was. She was walking towards the entrance of Randy's restaurant, but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"What games are you playing Orton? Are we not going inside?" Nicole questioned.

"No silly girl, give me your hand, I'll show you where we're going." Randy replied, sticking his hand out.

Nicole looked at Randy and placed her hand over his. He intertwined their fingers, grinning at her. They began to walk down the street. Nicole was trying to figure out what Randy was up to, but there was just nothing coming in her mind.

After a couple of blocks, Randy stopped in front of an abandon store that was in between a clothing store and a shoe store. It was empty. There were no lights inside and the only way you were able to see what was inside is because of the street lights. Nicole then realized what this place was. She used to walk around with Randy and pass by this place all the time. She would always tell him that if the shop was properly taken care of and handled, it would be booming. It was in the shopping district and many people shop around here. It would be a perfect place to have a store. Nicole wasn't sure why she never thought of buying this place.

"What are we doing here?" Nicole questioned.

Randy grinned at her. He let go of her hand, walking over to the door.

"Randy!" Nicole hissed. "Are you going to break in that store?"

Randy turned back at her, giving her an amused look. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes! Randy, we don't exactly have the right to open doors just because it's abandoned." Nicole replied.

Randy laughed as he fished the keys out of his pocket. He waved it in front of Nicole's face and winked at her. Her mouth slightly dropped. How did Randy get the keys to this store? Randy opened the door and it was still dark. Nicole walked in after him taking out her cell phone, using it as a flashlight.

"Randy, what are we doing here? You know I hate the dark." She told him, looking around as her imaginations ran wild about what could be right beside her, behind her or above her.

Randy chuckled. "Nicole, I'm right here, you shouldn't be afraid."

"Yes, well I'm still terrified, so can you just show me what you wanted to show me?"

Randy walked over to her and wrapped his free arm around her. "This is my surprise for you, Nicole." He looked down at her. "This is yours, all yours."

Nicole froze, hearing Randy's words over and over again in her mind. The shop was hers. This was all hers. He bought this for her. She couldn't believe it. She never expected this. If anything, she thought this would be Randy's new experiment in life or something. He would always tell her when they were dating that he would buy her this store so she could finally have the clothing store she has always dreamed of.

But then, Las Vegas entered her mind. She screamed in her mind, frustrated at the things that were happening. She couldn't believe this. Why did this have to happen? The smile that was beginning to form on her face, faded away. Randy looked at her, waiting to hear a thank you, any reaction, really. But he got nothing.

This frightened him.

'No, she didn't like it,' he thought to himself.

"Nicole? Are you alright?" Randy asked, fearing as to what her answer would be.

Nicole shrugged off his arm and walked away from him. "Wow, Randy, thank you, I can't believe you did this."

"Your welcome, Nic, but it doesn't seem you're very excited." Randy told her.

"I am, it's just, I think I should tell you something." Nicole replied.

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Look, Nicole, if you don't like the place, I can still pull out of the deal or something."

Nicole shook her head. "Randy, it's not that." Nicole took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell him under these circumstances. But it was not or never.

"Then what is it, Nicole? I mean, this is your dream right here. And it seems like your actually rejecting this. This is all yours now, Nicole. I bought it for you because I want you to finally fulfill your dream." Randy told her. "Even if it means that you have to be away at times when you establish other stores, that's fine with me, as long as you're living your dream."

Nicole ran her fingers through her hair. The more Randy spoke, the more she felt horrible about Las Vegas.

"Randy, it's not that I don't appreciate this or even rejecting it." Nicole could only see half of Randy's body lit up thanks to the street lights. She could see the anger in his eyes and the disappointment. She didn't like seeing this, but what could she do?

"Nicole, you're confusing me here, what the hell is going on?" Randy questioned.

Nicole sighed. "Randy, I bought a boutique in Las Vegas. I'm moving to Las Vegas."

* * *

Cassidy and Ted sat on the couch, watching television. They were exhausted from all the cleaning they did. Thankfully for them, they both had nothing to do the next day, so they're day will most likely be spent sleeping.

Cassidy placed her feet on Ted's lap. He smirked and began to massage her feet. She groaned in pleasure and smiled.

"I love you, Ted DiBiase." She said.

Ted looked at her and slightly smiled. 'If she only meant it in another way,' Ted thought.

"I love you too," He replied. "Thanks for the help today."

"Anytime, you know that." Cassidy told him.

"I know, but still, I really don't know what I would do without you." Ted said.

Cassidy smiled. "You would be a lost dog in this cold harsh world."

Ted laughed. "Don't get cocky now."

"You know it's true." She winked at him.

"Okay, maybe."

They both laughed as their attention was taken by the television. Cassidy and Ted loved spending time together. They feel as if no one can interrupt the time they have together. It's like they're in their own world. They always have a good time. Even if it was sitting down in front of the television, not doing anything that was good enough for them. They didn't need to go out to have fun. Staying in was something they both preferred, which made them get a long a bit better.

When they first moved in together, it was awkward. They didn't really know how to speak to one another. The first few months, they only spoke to one another when it was necessary. But when Lora broke the news to Ted that it was over between them, things changed. Cassidy didn't like the fact Ted had to get his heart ripped out for them to get close, but that's what it took. Lora had gone with them to Los Angeles, but after three months, she decided to go back to Florida. It's not like there were third parties or anything. They just fell out of love, at least Lora did.

It was like what happened to Cassidy, which helped her understand Ted's feelings about the whole situation. Thankfully, his heartbreak was never seen on the pitch, but afterwards, it was very much visible. Cassidy was there to listen to Ted when he wanted to vent, completely changing his opinion about her. He always thought of her as a bitch by the way she came off, but she wasn't and he was thankful for that.

As months passed, Ted began to move on from Lora. Thanks to the feelings he began to develop for Cassidy, his ex-girlfriend began to fade from his mind. At first, he dismissed his feelings as something that just appeared because of Cassidy's change, but he realized it wasn't. Here he was now, madly in love with Cassidy.

"Ted, have you spoken to Evan lately?" Cassidy asked.

Ted nodded his head. "Yep, I spoke to him earlier today, why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing, I was just asking because I wasn't able to reply to his text messages earlier today." Cassidy replied.

"Why? You always reply to his text messages."

"Yes, well I turned off my phone for some time today since I just didn't want to see his number pop up."

Ted looked at Cassidy and noticed how she tensed up when she mentioned Erick. He had always wanted to ask her what happened with Erick, but the words would never come out of his mouth. Besides, Ted never felt that it was something that he needed to know, until Erick came back. Now he was more curious than ever and he couldn't hold it back anymore. His curiosity is getting the best of him.

"Cassie, what happened with Erick? I mean, you never really told me and if you still don't want to, I understand." Ted said.

Cassidy shook her head. "No, it's fine. I wasn't fair to you. You opened up to me and I refused to talk to you about, Erick. I think I just never thought there was a need for it, but since he resurfaced, now is the right time to talk about it." Cassidy replied.

As Cassidy was getting ready to tell Ted everything, the doorbell rang. They looked at one another.

"Maybe it's Randy." Ted replied. "Things with Nicole may not have gone well."

Cassidy stood up and walked over to the door. She didn't bother looking through the peephole since she knew it had to be one of Ted's co-workers. It would only be them who would come at this time of night.

She opened the door and froze on the spot. On the other side of the door was the person she least expected.

It was Erick.


	7. The Truth

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long, but my last few weeks of break, I've just been trying to sleep and spend some time with friends and family. I am trying to update as much as I can, so please bare with me. This update is a bit long, just so you all will have something to read. I'm starting college tomorrow and I'm a bit nervous, but that comes with going to a new school. Thank you for all the support! I love you all! If I take long, you'll know why! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar. Just my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**- Los Angeles, California -**

Ted walked out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He felt exhausted and to top it off, he had an appearance today.

He didn't have very good night.

Cassidy ended up staying in the hospital much to Ted's dismay. He had no say over her life so he didn't even try to argue with her about staying at the hospital with that horrible ex-boyfriend of hers. Ted was furious at the fact that he wasn't there with her. He offered to come and meet her there, but she told him to just stay home since she didn't want any awkwardness in the hospital. She was there for Erick's father, not him. In some ways, Ted didn't believe that, but in some ways he did. He understood the fact that Erick's father was very close to Cassidy, which is why she felt obligated to go. But to him, it seemed like she was going for Erick.

Ted was just jealous. He honestly didn't even know what he was thinking. His mind was just beginning to make things up as the night progressed. He eventually went to his room where he stayed up, all these possibilities brewing in his mind. He finally fell asleep around four in the morning.

And now he was up at eight in the morning getting ready to head out to training in an hour.

He hated himself for worrying. He hated himself for even thinking about it.

Most importantly, he hated himself for being in love with Cassidy. Love is like a bittersweet feeling. It can give you the greatest feeling in the world, yet it can also give you the worst pain you have ever felt.

Ted has experienced both things. But he has never experienced having a woman not love him the way he loves her.

Of course, he wasn't self-centered. He knows that it's possible for a woman to not think he's cute or whatever, but this was different.

He felt like Cassidy was just not open to love anyone right now. That's the main reason Ted hasn't made his move. Until Cassidy lets go of the past, then he would never get a chance. Given, he does want to try and push it, but he would never try and force someone to love him. That wasn't right and he knew that.

He walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. But before he entered, he heard voices coming from his kitchen. His steps halted as he listened to who was talking. One voice he recognize to be Cassidy's, but the other voice was a male and he knew it could only be one person, Erick.

His hand turned into a tight fist as Ted tried to stop himself from barging in the kitchen. He moved slightly closer to the entrance, hiding himself from view.

"Thanks for coming with me last night," He heard Erick tell her.

"It's not a problem, you know how much I love your father." Cassidy replied.

"Yeah, I know, listen, I was wondering if I can take you out for dinner tonight. Just a thank you dinner, no strings attached." Erick said.

Ted couldn't believe his ears.

'This punk is asking my girl out on a date.' He thought to himself as the anger built. 'Its okay, Cassie's going to reject this guy. Why would she even want to go out with him?'

Silence.

No voices were heard.

Ted smirked. He just knew that Cassidy rejected him, that's the reason for the silence.

"Sure, you can pick me up around six."

Ted's smirk was completely wiped out of his face.

He couldn't believe this.

This was not happening.

"That's great, I gotta get going because I need some sleep. But I'll see you later." Erick told her.

"I'll walk you out."

Ted scrambled away from the door and ran into the hallway that would lead to the living room. He heard the front door open and close. He leaned against the wall and tried to think of a reason as to why Cassidy would even agree to such a thing.

'I thought she was done with him? Why is she going out with him?' Ted pondered.

This was the possibility that kept Ted up all night- the possibility of Erick sweeping Cassidy off her feet and taking her back.

Ted walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. He found Cassidy standing by the sink, her arms crossed across her chest and with her head down.

"Good morning," Ted greeted her, trying his best to not blow up on the girl.

"Good morning," She replied lowly. "So I know you overheard my conversation with Erick."

Ted froze.

"How?" He asked.

"I heard you coming down the stairs then the steps stopped outside of the kitchen door." She slightly smiled. "You want to give your speech now or when I wake up later on?"

Ted rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Really? Now I don't believe that. Come on, Teddy. Scold me. Please, I need someone to tell me what the hell is going on!" She told him, her voice slightly rising.

"What the hell is the matter with you? How can you ask me to try and figure this out for you when you're the one who said yes to this little rendezvous later today." Ted replied, his voice somehow stayed calm.

Cassidy sighed. "I don't know, I think I'm confused."

"You think you're confused? How so? Please, share this thought." Ted sat on the counter and leaned his head against the cupboard.

"I think the fact that he came back out of nowhere caught me off guard. Then his dad was in the hospital. We had a talk there and he just put all these thoughts in my mind." Cassidy explained.

"And what did he tell you in the hospital?" Ted questioned.

This was hard for him. He didn't want to see her back in Erick's arms. That's the last thing he would ever want. But what could he do?

"That he had to lie to me. Apparently, he still loves me and he never stopped. He just had to lie to me."

Ted gave her an incredulous look before letting out a laugh. Cassidy shot her best friend a glare and rolled her eyes.

"I'm here being serious and here you are, laughing. How great," Cassidy said.

"I'm sorry, this is just ridiculous. Do you actually believe the bullshit he's feeding you?" Ted questioned.

Cassidy looked up at Ted and nodded. "Yes, I do. Why would he tell me this in the hospital with his father fighting for his life?"

"You know what, Cassie. Why won't you just go see and what happens in your meeting later." Ted said. "Tell me what happens from there and we'll figure it out."

'I cannot believe I'm encouraging this.' Ted told himself.

"Yeah, you know what, I'm going to go get some sleep. You should get ready for training. I made some breakfast for you, it's in the oven. I'll see you when training is done." Cassidy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Teddy. I love you."

Ted wrapped his arms around her as well, kissing the top of her head. "Anytime," He replied as she let go of him.

She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ted sitting there.

Ted couldn't believe the things that just occurred. He knew he should have followed her to the hospital. He could have prevented the talk they had and now he was encouraging her to go on this date.

'What has the world come into.' He shook his head. 'There is no way I'm going to let them get back together.'

* * *

Ted walked out of the gym locker room after taking a shower to wash all the sweat and dirt he got from training. He walked towards his car and heard his name being called. He turned around and found Randy Orton running towards him.

"What's up, Orton?" Ted asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some dinner with me. We can catch up and stuff." Randy replied.

"Sure man, we can go head to that restaurant Cassidy's been talking to me about." Ted suggested.

"Been there, food is horrible." Randy replied. "You know what, let's just go back to my house and we'll eat there."

"Nicole's not there?" Ted questioned.

Randy looked at his watch and shook his head. "She should still be at her aunt's."

"What is she doing over there? Trouble in paradise already?" Ted teased.

Randy flicked him off causing Ted to laugh.

"No, asshole, she's just visiting her family with Jamie. They're having dinner over there." Randy replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Ted unlocked his car and slid in.

Randy quickly walked over to his and did the same thing. He drove out of the parking lot first, followed by Ted.

Randy opened the gate to his home, driving in with Ted following. As soon as he parked his car, he closed the gate once more. Ted parked right beside him and exited his car after turning it off. He locked the car before stepping into Randy's home. Randy placed his training bag by the front door and walked over to the kitchen, with Ted trailing behind.

He opened the fridge to see what he had. He didn't feel like cooking tonight so he decided to just order some food.

Ted sat down by the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen. There was a sink there and a bowl of fruits that Nicole usually restacks for Randy.

"So what are we eating, Chef?" Ted questioned.

"Take-out, pizza or Chinese?" Randy asked.

"Pizza, haven't had that in a while." Ted replied.

Randy nodded his head before exiting the kitchen to fetch his home phone to call the pizza place. Ted took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. He just didn't feel like being social today so he decided to turn his phone off. But then he remembered that there was a possibility that his mother may call him and he didn't want her worrying.

His screen popped out revealing a picture of Cassidy and his dog, a Labrador that Cassidy had given him for his birthday. He smiled at the picture, but it was soon blocked by a notification saying he had two missed calls. Ted clicked on it and the calls were from Cody Rhodes. When he went back to his home screen he saw that he has a few text messages. There was one from Cody, one from his younger brother, and one from Cassidy. He ignored the other two messages and opened the one from Cassidy.

'**Erick just picked me up. Wish me luck.'**

Ted sighed. He just to encourage her, but at the same time, if he argued with her about her date, would she actually not go? It was a lose-lose situation for Ted. There was nothing he could do, but just pray that somehow, someway, Erick wouldn't charm his way back.

'**Good luck, please take in what I said. You can't believe everything he has to say.'**

Ted sent the message and opened the rest of his messages. He opened Cody's last since his brother may have needed something. He opened Cody's message and laughed out loud as he read it.

'**Ted you are such pussy! How can you let that happen? This punk is back and now she's on a date with him! When I see you, I'm gonna kick your ass.'**

Ted deleted that message and opened the other messagethat came from Cody.

'**So now you're not answering my text and phone calls? Ted DiBiase, you better call me today or I swear to God, I'm coming to your house just to have a talk with you! We've talked about this! You were supposed to make your move a long time ago.'**

Ted laughed as he dialed his best friend's number. He pressed the call button and waited for Cody to answer the phone. After three rings, Cody finally answered.

"That's right, it's a wise decision for you to call me." Cody told him. "I was reaching for my keys, getting ready to go to your house."

Ted chuckled. "Oh, I'm shaking," Ted teased him. "What's up? What do you need to talk about?"

"What do I need to talk about? What do you need to talk about is the better question. I called Cassidy this morning to find out she's going on a date with that punk ass ex-boyfriend of hers. How did this happen?" Cody exclaimed.

Ted sighed. "I don't know man, he took her to the hospital to see his father and she told me to stay home."

"You should have went,"

"I know that, believe me, I'm deeply regretting not going with her yesterday."

Cody sighed. "Ted, come on, you need to find a way to get her away from Erick. If he sinks his claws back in, I'm not sure if it can come out."

"I know, he's bound to make a mistake again."

"But you can't wait for that. What if he doesn't? Look, I'll talk to you later because it's dinner time."

Ted replayed his best friend's words in his head and laughed.

"Never thought the day would come." Ted shook his head. "You are now a committed man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go get your girl." Cody told him before saying goodbye.

Ted placed his phone on the counter as Randy walked back in the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to?" Randy asked.

"Cody," Ted replied. "You order yet?"

"Yep, it should be here in twenty minutes." Randy answered. "Ah, Rhodes, how is the newest committed man?"

"He's good, he had to go because he had to say grace." Ted told him.

Randy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh man, never thought I would ever hear that." Randy said. "So, where's Cassidy? I'm surprised you didn't insist on going home to be with her."

Ted pursed his lips. "She's on a date."

Randy gave Ted an incredulous look and stood across from him with his hands placed on the counter top.

"A date? You actually let her go on a date? With who?" Randy asked.

"Erick,"

Randy shook his head. "Oh God, Ted! Why would you let her go on a date with her ex-boyfriend?"

"You know, I don't really have an answer for that, can you not ask me that question?" Ted asked, slightly getting annoyed with everyone bombarding him with the same question.

"But it's a logical question. You always tell us that you will never let the guy get anywhere near her and the exact opposite is happening." Randy replied.

"Orton, do you think I actually have control over the situation? You know if I did, that man would be nowhere near her, but things can't always go our way." Ted countered. "Their date is for closure, that's it."

"What if it's not?"

"I think I should just take this one step at a time. I can't jump into conclusions." Ted told him.

"That's true, you shouldn't. I don't know Ted, let's just hope that he won't poison her mind."

"Yeah," Ted ran his fingers through his hair. "So how are things with Nicole?"

Randy smiled. "Never better, man. She's going to move back in."

"That's great, Randy. You finally get that complete family." Ted congratulated him. "So wedding bells?"

"Not anytime soon, I don't want to pressure her. The wedding will come in the right time." Randy replied.

The doorbell rang.

Randy excused himself so he could answer the door. It was the pizza guy. He paid the amount that was asked for and gave the guy a tip as well. He brought the two pizza boxes and brought it to the kitchen and placed it on the counter top beside Ted.

"Yes, food is here!" Ted smiled as he opened the box while Randy got two plates for himself and Ted.

"So tell me Ted, what is the game plan now? I got my girl back, I think it's time I help you get your girl."

Ted smirked. "You think I should take Cody's advice?"

"What advice would that be?"

"To start showing Cassidy my feelings for her."

"The fact you're taking advice about love from Cody slightly frightens me, doesn't it frighten you?"

Ted chuckled. "It slightly does, but Cody's not that bad." Ted thought for a moment and added. "Well not that bad ever since Katie became his girlfriend."

"I agree,"

"But either way, you think I should do that?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "We've been telling you this for so long Ted, how can you think of doing it now?"

"I wasn't threatened until now."

Randy laughed. Before he could even utter a reply, the door leading to the garage opened. Nicole walked in holding Jamie's car seat in one hand and her bag and Jamie's bag on the other. Randy rushed over to her and held the door open, taking Jamie from her. He kissed her on the lips as a greeting and they both smiled. Ted smiled at this and continued eating his pizza.

Nicole's eyes fell on Ted and she smiled.

"Hey Teddy," She greeted him.

"Hey Nic, you want some pizza?" Ted asked, pushing the box towards her.

Nicole placed the bags on the counter besides the refrigerator and walked over to Ted to give him a hug. "Yum, pizza! I would love some!"

Nicole took a slice and sat beside Ted. Randy picked up Jamie and carried him over to where Nicole and Ted were. He sat across from them and placed Jamie on the counter.

"I thought you were eating at your aunt's?" Randy questioned as he opened the baby food for Jamie.

"I didn't like what she cooked so I told her that you cooked dinner tonight and she let me off the hook." Nicole replied making Randy and Ted laugh.

"Such a devious girl," Ted teased.

"Yes, well I learned from the best." Nicole winked at Randy. "Not that I'm not enjoying your presence, but why aren't you with Cassidy?"

"She's on a date." He simply replied, not wanting to go over the subject once more.

Nicole's mouth dropped open. "My God and you let her? Are you ill Teddy?"

"No, look, she's just catching up with the guy, it might not even be a date." Ted replied.

"Wait, catching up? Who is she with?" Nicole questioned.

"Erick," Randy answered for Ted.

"Wow, Erick?" Nicole shook her head. "Its okay, Teddy. I'm sure the guy has no chance."

"What makes you say that?" Ted asked.

"Well, Cassidy told me if she was given another chance, she doubts that she would rekindle the relationship. All she wants is closure." Nicole explained.

"There you go, Ted. All she needs is closure." Randy smirked. "Then once she gets it your in, man!"

Nicole nodded her head. "Yep, I agree."

"Wait, does Cassidy ever talk to you about me?" Ted questioned.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I feel like we're in high school."

Randy, Ted, and Nicole laughed.

"Yes she has, she told me that John told her that you have feelings for her." Nicole replied.

"John told her?" Ted exclaimed.

Jamie looked over at Ted and tilted his head. Randy called his name so that he could continue feeding Jamie. He looked over at his father and opened his mouth.

"Yes, he did. I thought he would have told you." Nicole said.

"Well, he didn't. What did she say?"

"You know what, Cassidy usually just stops there. She would just shrug and change the subject. I mean, I always try and force her to talk, but she doesn't really budge."

"Ah I see, so you wouldn't know if she even has the slightest feelings for me?" Ted questioned.

"I'm sorry, Ted. I wish I could tell you something, but I really don't know if she does." Nicole answered. "I'll try to get something out of her, but for now, I suggest that you make sure that you prevent Erick from being something permanent in her life."

Ted nodded his head. "I will, but Randy, I need a favor."

Randy closed the jar of baby food and nodded his head. "Sure, what's up?"

"Can you come with me and Cassidy when we get her tattoo tomorrow?" Ted questioned.

"The day before Christmas Eve? Why so early?" Randy asked. "I thought it was going to be after Christmas?"

"Yes, well I want to get it for her now." Ted replied.

"Ah, to get the cool points." Nicole said picking up Jamie as he crawled over to her.

Randy took a bite of his pizza and nodded his head. "Yep, oh, DiBiase, you are a slick guy." Randy teased.

"Shut up," Ted replied. "So will you?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you two." Randy replied. "Do you know what kind of tat she wants?"

"Hmm, I don't know. We'll see tomorrow." Ted answered. "I mean, she constantly changes her mind, it usually goes back and forth."

Randy and Nicole smiled at one another as Ted cleaned his plates.

"Babe, when are we getting your stuff?" Randy questioned.

"Um, after Christmas we can start getting my things and Jamie's as well." Nicole replied as she played peek-a-boo with Jamie.

Randy smiled at the two and threw a piece of crust at Nicole and her mouth opened in shock. He smirked at her and laughed. Ted looked back at them and smiled as Nicole got the piece of crust and was making faces at Jamie. Randy turned away from the two and got a drink from the fridge. Nicole looked up at him and threw the bread square at his head. Randy flinched as the piece of bread hit him. He turned around as Nicole bit her lip to hold in her laughter. Jamie reached up to his mother's face and slightly pushed her cheeks, causing her to stop biting her lip, making her laughter come out.

Ted laughed along with her as Randy just nodded his head.

"Alright, Leon, I'll get you back, you'll see." Randy turned away as Nicole's laughter halted.

"Babe, I'm just kidding. Come on, we're even." Nicole told him.

Randy just nodded his head. "Mmhmm, okay, we are."

Nicole eyed him suspiciously and just remained quiet. Ted sat beside Nicole once more.

"You know what, I'm gonna get going." Ted said. "Thank you for dinner."

"No problem man, I'll see you tomorrow." Randy told him.

Ted kissed Nicole on the cheek and softly patted Jamie's head before giving Randy a handshake. He walked out of the kitchen then out of the front door. He unlocked his car and saw how the gate opened. He backed up and headed towards his house. He was eager to see Cassidy. He was quietly praying that somehow, someway, her date with Erick went horrible.

**- Cassidy & Erick -**

Cassidy slid out of Erick's car and walked over to the sidewalk as Erick gave his keys to the valet. They walked in and were immediately brought to their seats since Erick made reservations.

It was quiet the whole way there. Every time Erick would open his mouth, nothing would come out. He didn't know what to tell Cassidy. The way they left some things, it made it a bit awkward for her. Cassidy felt the same and just chose to stay quiet. She just hoped it wasn't going to be like this during dinner.

They quickly looked over the menu and ordered their food.

It was silent for a few minutes until Erick broke the silence.

"So Cassidy, what have you been up to? Besides being Ted DiBiase' assistant." Erick asked.

"Nothing, just been busy with school." Cassidy replied. "How about you? What have you been up to?"

Cassidy was trying her best to make small talk with Erick. As curious as she was about what he's been up to, all she wanted to know was what made him lie to her.

"Well, I own a tattoo shop here." Erick replied.

Cassidy slightly smiled. "Ah, your dream coming true, that sounds great, Erick. I'm happy for you." Cassidy said. "Do you only have one or did you establish one in Spain as well?"

"I established one in Spain and Miami." Erick replied.

"Wow Erick, that sounds amazing. It seems like you've done well for yourself." Cassidy's smile got a bit bigger. "How's your family?"

"They're great. My mom moved here along with my dad about a year ago. My sister stayed in Spain, while my brother is in Miami taking care of the shop."

"Does he do tattoos as well?" Cassidy questioned him.

She studied Erick. Nothing changed. He looked the same. He acted the same. He had the same aura. He seemed like the same man she fell in love with. But then again, that same man left her.

"No, he doesn't, he just manages the shop for me. My cousin does though." He replied, his dimples showing as he let out a small smile.

'Ah, the dimples. Still have the same effect on me.' Cassidy thought to herself as she saw his trademark dimples.

"Ronnie? That's cool. It's like a family affair. Does your sister manage the business in Spain?"

Erick shook his head. "No, her husband does."

"She got married?" Cassidy asked, shocked.

"Yep, she actually lasted with Paulo." Erick smiled once more.

Cassidy smiled once more, remembering Erick's family. She always had a great time with them.

She envied them.

They were a complete family. She never had that feeling. Maybe for a couple of years she did, but then after, she never did. She promised herself that if she were to have a family one day, she would do everything in her power to make sure that it would never be broken. Her children won't go through the pain she went through. They didn't deserve that.

But at the same time, she didn't mind that divorced happened. She was heartbroken. That was a fact. But it taught her many lessons.

One of them was how to a love a person.

She learned that when you love someone, you need to let them go. No matter what the consequences are, if the love only exists within one person, you need to let the other person go, so he or she can experience love as well.

As much as she hated what happened between her parents, her mother told her that it turned out for the better. In some ways, Cassidy agreed. It did turn out for the better. Her father met another person whom he loves and who loves him as well. Her mother found someone as well. She didn't have any other children, but at least she found her happily ever after.

But she still despised her father for breaking her family apart. If he never did what he did, if he never fell out of love, this wouldn't have happened. She would still have a complete family and she might have been able to let go of Erick without any bitterness.

She couldn't do what her mom did. She couldn't let the person she loves go.

The day Erick left her, she felt like how she felt when her father left. To Cassidy, love is temporary. It's never permanent. It can be wiped away as easily as it appeared.

Till this day, she felt that way.

She wanted to let Erick go.

She wanted to let him go so that she could love again.

Maybe that was the reason for her mindset.

Before Erick, her mother taught her that when you truly love a person, it's eternal. Her love for Cassidy's father faded for the simple fact that he wasn't the eternal love that was meant for her. Things happen for a reason and God gave her Cassidy before she realized that their love was slowly fading. When Cassidy's father left, that's when she found her true love.

She never regretted anything that has happened. She was happy with Cassidy's father for some time, but it just faded once they realized that the love has faded. In the end, there were some hard feelings, but as time passed by, they forgave one another. At that time, Cassidy was too young to understand, but once she was of age her mother explained everything to her.

Cassidy understood to some extent, but the hatred never faded.

There are just some things that cannot be fixed by a simple conversation with your mother. At times, you need to have a conversation with your father to fix things.

* * *

Throughout the dinner the two actually got a conversation going with ease. They didn't have any difficult anymore. It was like old times and for some reason, Cassidy liked it. She felt like things were getting better between them.

Erick and Cassidy walked out of the restaurant, laughing at one of the memories they have together. He opened the door for her and she slid in. He paid the valet before sliding in his side of the car.

"Thank you for the dinner, Erick." Cassidy told him.

Erick smiled. "Not a problem."

"So, I know this dinner is supposed to be out closure. Why did you say that to me Erick? Why did you lie to me?" Cassidy questioned.

"I didn't have a choice, Cassie. I didn't know what to do and in that situation, I felt trapped. The only thing I could think of was to lie to you." Erick glanced at her. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You have no idea how difficult that was for me."

"Imagine how difficult it was for me to be lied to." Cassidy told him as she fought for the tears to come down.

That day never left her mind.

For a whole year, she thought about what she could have done wrong to push him away. Questions popped into her mind and it wouldn't stop.

Did she become too needy?

Did she suffocate him?

Did she not show her love enough?

All these questions were difficult for her to answer. She blamed herself for how things ended. She was the reason as to why the relationship ended.

At least that's what she thought for some time, but as time passed by she realized that it wasn't her fault.

Erick stopped in front of a home and Cassidy became alert.

"Where are we?" Cassidy questioned.

"My house," Erick replied. "My mother wanted to see you."

Cassidy nodded her head and opened the door. She slid out of the car and followed Erick towards his front door. He unlocked the door and opened it. He waited for her to walk inside, once she did, he closed the door. He placed a hand on her lower back and led her through a hallway. They ended up in the living room where Erick's mom was.

They walked over closer to her and she looked over at them, smiling at Cassidy.

"Cassie! It's great to see you!" She said excitedly as she got up to greet Cassie.

Erick moved away from Cassie and walked over to the couch. He picked up a little girl and walked over to Cassie.

"Cassie I would like you to meet Charlie." Erick said as the little girl looked over at Cassidy. "I want you to meet my daughter, the reason why I lied to you all those years ago."


End file.
